Labores Solis
by Riveted
Summary: Burgundy eyes glared at the face reflected in the mirror. Porcelein skin, golden hair, gentle face. Monster.  Au Nanofate.  Alludes to slight Hayate and Fate.  HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright, so the winner of the little poll thing I had at the bottom of ****Waiting for Fate **** is a fluffy fic. Now I was originally going to post that, really I was but as I sat blankly in front of my computer screen waiting for a sweet and fluffy plot bunny to run me over I got this instead. It's an AU Nanofate fanfiction. If you don't like that kind of stuff I understand. Just read the first chapter and if you absolutely hate it tell me. Well I hope you enjoy this!**

Burgundy eyes glared at the face reflected in the mirror. Porcelein skin, golden hair, gentle face. Monster. Fate sighed and hastily washed her face, feeling the cool water sting her skin. Wash all of the memories away. Wash them all away.

_**. . .**_

She always began her walk to school alone. It was funny really. It was like she was doing a reenactment of her life. Begin with people, end up alone and then-

"Fate-chan!" A small smile quirked the blonde's lips. Waving near a grove of sakura trees was the girl who made her not feel alone. Long auburn hair tied up into a side pony tail, expressive slate blue eyes, and a smile that would melt even the toughest heart. Takamachi Nanoha.

"Nanoha." Just saying her name made her mouth tingle.

"Good morning," the brunette said cheerily, a grin on her face.

"Good morning." Shyly Fate waved as she got to Nanoha's side.

"So what did you think about last night's homework? Hard huh?"

"Well. . ."

"Mou, I forgot you're a genius. I shouldn't have said anything." One eye winked playfully.

"Hey guys!"

"Hayate-chan!"

Fate glanced up curiously, greeted by sapphire eyes and short brown hair.

_Moonlight stained the black shadows. They circled each other, Fate pressed low to the ground, her eyes trained on the glint of the gun in front of her. A figure clad in black from head to toe followed Fate's slow pacing with the gun. The steel blue eyes hardened as Fate began to slink toward Nanoha's house. Hayate tilted the gun to the side. Kill shot._

_"Ne, Fate-chan, do you know what my greatest regret will be?"_

_Fate's lips pulled up into a snarl as she tensed, pondering where she would run to when the bullet came at her._

_"That Nanoha will be sad. Funny isn't it?" Deftly she pulled the trigger._

"Hayate." The shorter brunette arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Hello, Fate-chan." Burgundy gazed calmly at cool azure.

"Hello, Hayate."

Nanoha saw the stiff way the two stood. They were always like that. Always.

"Guys!" She desperately clutched at her best friends' arms.

Both instantly relaxed at her touch.

"Heh, sorry Nanoha. I was just spacing out." Hayate grinned and scratched her head. Image of innocence. If only Nanoha had seen her last night . . .

"Well we better get going or we'll be late." Nanoha hauled her two friends by the arms the rest of the way to their high school, the usual buffer between them.

_**. . .**_

Fate sighed and tilted her head back, inhaling the smell of the sky. The roof was definitely the best place to have lunch. Taking another hearty breath she closed her eyes.

"Arisa-chan, will you stop glancing at your watch, Nanoha-chan and Suzuka-chan will be back soon." Hayate. That girl. Fate frowned and slowly opened an eye.

"Are you tired Fate-chan? It seems like you didn't get enough sleep," Hayate commented innocently. The tall blonde gave the girl a withering look. It was all because of her. She had stayed up all night long protecting Nanoha and having someone trying to kill you didn't make it any easier.

"Hm," Fate thoughtfully pursed her lips, "I wonder why Hayate-chan. I thought I had plenty of sleep."

Hayate's eyebrow twitched and Fate smiled. Arisa cluelessly glanced at the two of them. Even though the conversation was light she sensed an underlying meaning with each word, expression, and silence. She shuddered to think about what happened when the two of them were alone. Of course she would have never imagined that it involved silver bullets and speed.

Arisa swallowed, preparing herself to enter the tense conversation when the cell phone next to her vibrated. Reading the text she sighed, partially with relief and worry.

"Uh guys, Suzuka-chan needs help with delivering some boxes with Nanoha-chan for sensei. Do you mind if I go? I'll call if we need you two." The blonde tried to ignore Fate's face.

"Of course Arisa-chan, I think that should be fine," smoothly responded Hayate.

"Okay, thanks." The girl needed no prompting to rush out of the heavy atmosphere but hesitated at the door.

"Don't kill each other," she whispered. And then she was gone. The only thing that had kept Fate and Hayate from fighting.

Hayate chuckled roughly and gazed fondly at the sky, fingers laced behind her head.

"I'm sorry if the bullet hurt, Fate-chan."

The blonde winced at the memory, instinctively touching her side. It still burned.

"I've had worse Hayate. I do recall you attacking me in a more . . . fierce manner." The brunette frowned and glanced at Fate.

"It's a curse I bear. However I try to repent by doing what I do. As should you. Aren't you disgusted with what you are? Don't you want to make up for it somehow?"

Fate flinched.

_"You devil's spawn!" Precia angrily threw a vase at Fate who was cowering in a corner._

_"Mother." Wide burgundy gazed into frenzied amythest. She ducked her head as a knife imbedded itself in the wall behind her._

_"It's your fault she's dead. All your fault, you-you demon!"_

_The blonde's eyes watered and she whimpered._

_"I'm sorry mother."_

_"Don't call me mother. You're not my child. You are a monster." The woman panted heavily, the heels of her hands resting on the counter, eyes devoid of emotion._

_"Get out." The last words that lingered and were burned into her very being._

_"M-mother?"_

_The woman turned and locked herself in her room, leaving Fate alone in the kitchen. Tears dribbling down her face she left and never came back._

Fate glared at the girl, her eyes the color of spilled blood.

"Everyday. I wish I wasn't like this. But I can't do what you do Hayate. Killing people . . . is not in me." She sighed and rested her face in her hands.

"You seemed willing to kill those guys that threatened Nanoha without a thought," Hayate observed.

Fate almost growled but stopped herself.

"She's innocent. I want to protect that."

"Then join us. Together we can stop this mess from hurting people like Nanoha." The blonde gazed into the sincere blue eyes and thought of Nanoha. It was tempting. But. . .

"I can't Hayate. I'm just protecting Nanoha from this. Besides that I can do nothing. I don't want to get involved."

"But we could use you for the greater good, we-"

"Stop it Hayate. Testarossa clearly does not wish to join our cause." The two stiffened at the sound of the voice. A tall pink-haired woman with a sword casually slung over her back gazed at Fate cooly.

"Long time no see, Testarossa." A playful gleam was in her steel blue eyes.

"My wound from your sword still hurts Signum. I think it hasn't been too long." Fate smiled but she was really watching Hayate and Signum. Her body tensed as she thought of the ways she could out-maneuver them.

"I never thought you were weak, Testarossa. To hear such words from my only equal is disapointing." The stoic woman frowned.

"Mou, Signum I didn't need your help! I was handling her fine before you came." Hayate pouted, crossing her arms sullenly.

"Since she is one of your kind Hayate you are vulnerable to her tricks."

Hayate glowered. Fate knew she loathed being reminded that she was not human.

"But anyway Testarossa, since you seem so set against joining us I suppose you should watch yourself tonight." Hard teal glanced at the faint outline of the moon in the daylight.

"I'm not a trouble maker Signum, I don't see why you five hunt me so relentlessly." Fate huffed, feigning exasperation. Oh God, how will I protect Nanoha tonight?

"Since you are not one of us Testarossa you are a monster. We do not discriminate against you and the others. That would not be fair."

The blonde chuckled and nodded.

"Well I look forward to seeing you two tonight then. You know where to find me if you truly want a fight." Fate's eyes glinted darkly.

The pink-haired woman shrugged.

"A-ah, well that's for Hayate to decide." Casually she gestured good-bye with a flick of her hand and left in a blur.

Fate relaxed her tense body and leaned against the railing, eying the city below her.

"Mou, Fate-chan, why aren't you scared of me? I've hurt you plenty of times," Hayate whined.

Fate's mouth twitched.

"Have you knocked me out for a week with just one hit, Hayate?"

Accusing silence.

"I didn't think so."

Hayate huffed and picked up her finished bento.

"Just remember that I'll stop by tonight. I want to finish that little battle we had yesterday."

Fate gave the brunette a sidelong glance.

"I look forward to it."

_**. . .**_

"Fate-chan!" The blonde jerked up in surprise. Accusing slate blue greeted her.

"Mou, Hayate-chan was right! You do need more sleep." Fate smiled and rubbed her eyes.

"It's alright Nanoha. I'm fine, really."

The brunette skeptically frowned. Fate leaned forward and held her hand. That warm hand. . .

_"Hey, are you okay?" An angel . . . Broken burgundy stared into curious slate blue._

_Fate coughed, feeling blood dribble down her head. She leaned heavily against the fence for support._

_"Yeah." Mother had been very angry that night. So angry . . ._

_Something soft brush against her face, a hand, a handkerchief?_

_"Here let me help you." Fate slowly gazed at the girl. Once she looked at those slate blue eyes she couldn't stay away._

"Mou, FA-TE-CH-AN!" The blonde nodded, blushing from the outburst.

"Sorry, Nanoha, I'm just a little tired." The brunette sighed and glanced down at Fate's hand. She tightened her grip and smiled.

"Alright. But you have to take better care of yourself, Fate-chan. It's not healthy! What if you faint again?" Fate sighed. She hadn't slept for three nights in a row that week. It was a culmination of exhaustion and lack of sleep.

"Okay, okay. Don't get angry, Nanoha. The tennis team didn't nickname you the White Devil for nothing." Fate winked teasingly.

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan, you know I don't like that nickname . . . very much." Smiling the girl glanced at their hands.

"Well you're not the only one with a nickname. They call me Sonic Demon on the track team." Nanoha coughed loudly, trying to mask her laughter.

"Like that hedgehog?"

Fate shrugged and the two laughed together, gazing at each other's happiness.

"Oi, stupid couple! Stop drowning into each other's eyes," crowed Arisa. Nanoha blushed, pulling her hand from Fate's and Fate sighed in disappointment. Was it really that obvious that she wanted Nanoha?

"So are you going to go home alone Fate-chan or can you walk with us to get ice cream?" asked Hayate, one arm fondly slung over Suzuka's shoulder. Deep in the recesses of those innocent blue eyes was a jeering glint.

"I can't today. I'm sorry everyone. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" Fate gave her best crooked smile and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Everyone seemed a little deflated by her statement. Especially a certain slate-blue eyed brunette. Fate hid a smile behind her hand as she made her way out the classroom and through the school doors. It was getting colder. Her breath came out in wispy puffs of smoke. It was going to be really cold tonight. She shivered and held tightly to the bag in her hands. If Fate didn't finish her homework fast it would be really fun cramming before all of her classes. Unfortunately that had happened to her before. Nanoha always was there to help.

She smiled and glanced at the sakura grove to her right. Always greeted with a smile and her name.

_Fate-chan!_

The blonde brushed back a stray lock of hair as an ominous wind blew her golden tresses. Faintly she could smell a musky sour scent. Could it be _him_? She had to hurry!

Fate began to sprint home.

_**. . .**_

"Huh, I'm done," she cried in joy, resting her head tiredly against the text books and papers. It was a close call too. The sun had set awhile ago and the moon was beginning to shine in the sky . . . such a beautiful sight really.

Fate shook her head and tried to distract herself as she busily cleaned her small two bedroom apartment. Or what could be called an apartment. It was sparsely furnished, a twin sized bed, an antique wooden dresser, a bookshelf, and a desk with a lamp.

"Done," she murmured with finality.

"Good, because I was getting tired of waiting. Although it's pretty funny watching you kill yourself over the language homework, Fate-chan." A dark figure appeared standing precariously on the window sill. She was dressed in her usual all black attire, the only thing not covered by her head to toe outfit was her sharp blue eyes.

"Oh Hayate, so nice of you to come. Do you want some tea, coffee?" Fate calmly walked to the kitchen, her back turned to the intruder. Casually she rummaged through the refrigerator, pulling out a carrot.

"I was just about to fix myself some soup. Cold weather, you know." Fate smiled absentmindedly as she pulled a knife from a shelf and idly began to chop at the vegetable. She heard Hayate softly alight from the window and stalk towards her. The blonde smirked as she finished the last piece.

"Oh my. I finshed cutting." She slowly gazed at Hayate who uncertainly stopped walking toward her. With a flick of her wrist she tossed the knife at the girl's head. Then she leaped over the kitchen counter and jumped out the window. For a few seconds she felt nothing as her body became airbourne in the darkness. Then the change happened. Pins and needles tickled her skin, her body began to stretch and condense. When she landed on the ground strong paws hit the pavement. A large golden wolf glared at the open window, greeted by Hayate's annoyed glance.

_You almost killed me._

_I saw that on t.v. I thought I would try the move out. Besides, you've done worse. Don't even get me started on last month-_

_Shut up!_

The wolf grinned and began to run, it's long legs taking it past the apartment and houses. Midoriya cafe was the destination. It always was when she was like this during a full moon. She had to protect Nanoha.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about that last one Fate, maybe it was a little bit too harsh._

Fate snarled, canines bared fiercely, ignoring the slight burn of the silver bullet that had grazed her side. She glanced from left to right, hunting for Hayate.

_So Hayate, are you still taking those pills? Don't want to face me head on as a wolf?_

_Che, are you egging me on, Fate-chan?_

The golden wolf's ear twitched in the darkness. She rolled to her side narrowly escaping a blur of brown fur and bared teeth. The dark brown wolf slowly got to her feet and stared challengingly at Fate, a playful glint in her eye. They circled each other eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

_Fate-chan. . . do you want to fight me with claw and fang? Like last time?_

_Hayate, let me get to Nanoha. Please. She might be in danger right now._

Fate whined pleadingly, slowly straightening from her defensive crouch. A feral snarl stopped her.

_Did I tell you to stand? I'm going to finish this tonight!_

The brown wolf leaped forward and snapped at Fate's side. She yelped and the two rolled on the ground, a blur of fur and fangs. She winced as something sharp pierced the scruff of her neck. She ducked and slammed Hayate against a tree, snapping the small sapling in half.

_Damn . . ._

Fate gazed at the wolf whose eyes were glazed with pain. Hayate's head rocked from side to side in a daze.

_Sorry._

The golden wolf turned and continued her journey. Fate felt the pain searing her side, throbbing with each step she took. But it was worth it. Nanoha was only a few minutes away. Suddenly her legs gave out and she collapsed. She shook her head in frustration and glanced at the wound. The scarlet blood gleamed black in the darkness. Tentatively she lapped at the liquid, wrinkling her nose at the bitter taste.

"Nikko?" Fate stiffened.

A brunette with curious slate-blue eyes rushed forward and knelt down beside Fate.

"Nikko, what happened, are you okay?" Nanoha burrowed her face in the wolf's fur. Ah that familiar warmth . . .

Then she remembered _that_ scent. It was in the air again. Nanoha wasn't safe. Fate stumbled to her paws, nails scrabbling for a hold on the pavement.

"Mou, Nikko, you bad dog. Did you get in a fight again?" Nanoha fondly rubbed the top of Fate's head as the two started walking toward Midoriya cafe. Fate weakly wagged her tail in response.

"I was getting worried when you left yesterday Nikko. You didn't come back. Did you go protect the other neighborhood dogs?" Nanoha's eyes gleamed with amusement. She always liked to talk to Fate as if she were some great protecter. Really it was nothing like that. She just wanted to make sure Nanoha was safe. That was all.

"I'll get you some dinner. Only the best for my Nikko." The brunette grinned and opened the back door for Fate. Light splashed on the matted golden fur. She hobbled inside appraising the interior of the bright cafe. A few chairs and tables, a glass counter with sweets and pastries, a warm atmosphere. She sighed and followed Nanoha protectively toward the kitchen.

"I really should buy some dog food for you but I don't think you like it very much." Fate nodded her head rapidly when Nanoha turned her back. Acting as Nanoha's protective dog had been easy, but there were certain aspects of it that were hard to masquerade. Eating a gooey inedible jello that reeked of liver was one of them.

"Here, enjoy!" Nanoha squatted down and lightly placed a plate of leftover steak and vegetable in front of Fate. The girl shyly smiled as she kissed the wolf's nose.

"You're such a good dog, Nikko." If Fate could have blushed as a wolf she would have been a bright cherry red. Even though she was an animal it was difficult to stop her reaction to Nanoha's touch.

Eagerly she gobbled down the plate's contents, making content sounds as she finished her meal. She hadn't had dinner anyway so it was a fair compromise. Giving the saucer a few more licks she glanced over her shoulder at the burnette who leaned against the doorway. She was smiling, a light blush blanketing her cheeks. Her eyes were on her cellphone. Fate ambled toward her "master's" side, plopping down by her feet.

"Mou, Nikko!"

"Oh so Nikko is here again?" Nanoha's older sister Miyuki appeared next to her, glasses glinting in the light. She fondly scratched Fate behind the ears.

"Un," mumbled Nanoha, eyes focused on her fingers that were rapidly texting a message on the cellphone.

"Who is it?" Miyuki inquisitively peered over the younger girl's shoulder.

"Mou, onee-chan, stop!"

"Is it Yunno-kun? Tell him I said hi," the dark haired sister winked suggestively.

"Mou!" Nanoha pouted and turned away.

"Nikko let's go upstairs. We need to have some privacy." She crossed her arms childishly and stormed up the stairs, Fate obediently following at her heels. But she was only doing so instinctively. Her mind was still back on the words. _Yunno_ . . . That damn good for nothing perfect, kind, and caring boy who ensnared Nanoha's heart. Fate growled angrily shaking her head in fury.

Without thinking she bumped into Nanoha's leg. Stepping back in surprise she became tangled in the brunette's legs and she fell to the floor.

"Oof!" Instantly Fate jumped to her paws and worriedly nosed Nanoha over. Was she hurt anywhere? A twisted ankle? A broken leg? A nervous whine escaped from Fate's throat.

"I'm fine, Nikko, I'm fine. You should stop being so protective, you remind me of Fate-chan, nyahaha." The wolf paused and stepped back. Was she really _that_ protective?

"Since I finished all of my homework I want to give you a bath. I haven't done that for awhile, right?" Winking she sauntered towards the small white bathroom. Fate sighed and reluctantly followed. She hated baths as a wolf. Some subconscious instinct made her loathe them. They were just too . . . wet. She shook her head and huffed. The soothing sound of water lapping against the platic tub filled her ears. With a resigned sigh she lay down on the tile, eyes listlessly staring ahead. A soft hand absentmindedly stroked her back.

"Have I told you about Yunno-kun yet Nikko?" Fate didn't even have to look at her. She heard the warmth from her voice. _Love_. An emotion she had craved since Alicia's death.

"He's a boy at school. He's very kind and nice, and a good person. Sort of like Fate-chan." Fate wagged her tail, thumping it against the wall.

"Nyahaha, I should introduce you to her some time. You would like her a lot. She's my best friend. She's kind, sweet, gentle, beautiful, loving, caring- Oh no the water!" Nanoha jumped toward the bath tub and hastily turned off the knob. The water precariously rested near the edge of the plastic.

"Uh, how much do you weigh Nikko?" Fate just gazed at her skeptically.

"Sorry, I forget that you can't talk sometimes. Your eyes are just so expressive." Nanoha rolled up the sleeves of her baggy sweatshirt and let some water flow down the drain. Fate glanced at Nanoha's room in impatience through the open bathroom door. It was still a pink mess. If only a dog was allowed to clean.

"Alright Nikko, in you go." Fate whined as she took a tentative step forward.

"Mou Nikko!" Nanoha growled firmly. The wolf sighed and obediently trotted to the bath tub. Giving the brunette an imploring look she jumped in. Instantly she shivered as the hot water hit her skin. Nanoha hastily lathered shampoo into Fate's fur, sensing her strong dislike of baths. Fate made a soft sound of happiness, leaning into Nanoha's touch. A soft giggle tickled her ear.

"You're such a softie Nikko. I bet the other dogs wouldn't be so scared of you if they saw you like this." The girl lightly kissed Fate's tapered ear as she picked up a cup and poured sudsy water over the soapy fur. Fate gazed at the bubbles, nudging a few in interest. The stifling sensation they gave her made her sneeze. Bubbles sprayed over her and Nanoha, making the girl look like a half-bearded Santa Clause.

"Nikko! Stop, nyahaha." She hurriedly wiped the bubbles from the side of her face, giving Fate a playful shove. The wolf whimpered at the touch.

"What's wrong Nikko?" Nanoha asked in a concerned tone. She didn't need Fate to answer as she gazed at the bloody wound in her side.

"Bad girl Nikko, I told you not to get in any fights!" Nanoha clicked her tongue in disappointment as she walked toward the wooden cabinet under the sink, looking for antiseptic and white gauze.

_I wish I could stop Nanoha. But you need to be safe. And if I get in a scuffle with Hayate or other werewolves I'll do it gladly because . . . it will be for you._

Fate watched Nanoha as she pulled out a dark brown bottle, a roll of gauze and a leather collar.

"Come here Nikko." Nanoha gestured with her hand. Fate shook off any excess water hastily and leaped out of the tub.

"Mou!" giggled the girl as she covered her face with her hands.

"I hate it when you do that." She grinned and lightly stroked the wound causing Fate to wince in pain.

"This will sting a little. Be a good girl, okay?" Tenderly Nanoha wet the gauze with the antiseptic and gently wrapped it around the bite. Fate whimpered but stood firm. Warm arms encircled the wolf's neck.

"You're such a good girl Nikko. Just don't do that again okay? You make me sad when I see you hurt." Nanoha gazed deeply into the piercing burgundy eyes. For a few seconds she was confused. Why did they look so familiar? Shaking her head she grabbed the collar and quickly put it on Fate's neck.

"I got this for you today at the mall. It's real leather. I thought it would look good on you." Nanoha smiled and massaged Fate's neck.

"You like this huh?" The wolf responded with a satisfied whine. The warm hands continued scratching and rubbing, making Fate loose track of time and place. All that mattered was she was near Nanoha. And Nanoha was safe.

_Get out here._

Fate stiffened and flicked an ear, trying to hear where Hayate was. She was close. She had to be.

"Nikko?"

The wolf restlessly ran from the comforting arms, down the stairs, and to the front door. Anxiously she pawed the wood.

"You need to go out?" asked an exasperated Nanoha. Hesitantly she touch the cool knob, glancing down at the wolf.

"Promise not to get hurt again, alright?" Fate merely whined in response, burgundy eyes pleading.

"Mou, you know I can't say no when you give me those eyes!" The brunette sighed and threw open the door. Fate placed one paw out the door but hesitated. She glanced at Nanoha and sighed. She nuzzled the girl's ankle as a promise. Then she rushed out the door, a blur of gold.

Fate raced down the black street, past a line of generic trees, and across a grassy park. She paced, trying to pick up movement or some indicator of who was attacking first. There was a large group of wolves and they were circling her, trying to surround her. She couldn't expose her back to them. If she did it would be all over.

_Fate-san._

The golden wolf stiffened at the familiar voice. It couldn't be. . .

_Teana?_

Somberly a dark red wolf appeared from the darkness, eyes downcast as if in shame. She dragged her paws reluctantly until she was in front of Fate.

_Is it true Fate-san? That you are no longer with us?_

Fate sighed and felt pain in her heart.

_"Fate-san!" cried the little girl, running eagerly into the blonde's arms._

_"It's true isn't it? That you're the strongest and fastest among us?" The innocent child's eyes widened in curiousity. Fate grinned and lightly tapped her nose._

_"Of course. Fate-san is the strongest and fastest wolf. I have to be to protect Tea!" She twirled the child in her arms. Giggles filled the air._

_Fate-san?_

She clenched her teeth and sighed.

_It's true Teana. I'm no longer with you. I'm sorry._

The fiery red wolf yelped as if she had been hurt.

_I'm so sorry Tea. But I couldn't hurt others anymore. Can't you see that he's using you? He's using all of us! We're his pawns that he uses to play with!_

_You're wrong Fate-san. Very wrong._

The wolf's eyes narrowed in confusion. The way Teana had said it had been far too sure. Something was wrong.

_His ideas are too revolutionary for us to wrap our minds around. You just didn't understand Fate-san. That's why you left two years ago._

Fate snarled. She was tiring of this! What had he done to Teana? Moonlight splashed Teana's fur as she took a step too close for Fate's liking.

_I should actually be sorry Fate-san. I know you like that human girl but she's instrumental to his plans. We need her. I can't stop this. And neither can you._

Suddenly she felt herself being pinned down by two wolves.

_Lutecia? Caro?_

The uniquely colored magenta and pink wolves glanced away.

Fate howled as she saw a few dark streaks rush toward Midoriya cafe. Nanoha! She flung the two wolves off her back and tensed for the run but was blindsided by Teana. Fate flew through the air, hitting a tree hard with her head. Weakly she wheezed. A broken rib. Damnit! Slowly she rose to be only bombarded by Teana again. Fate dodged and scrabbled for an opening. Unfortunately the clearing was quickly filled. Teana stepped forward again a furious gleam in her eyes.

_You have gotten weak Fate-san. You're that girl's pet now? Wearing a collar and being inferior to a human? Why are you doing this?_

Fate bared her fangs. This was getting far too difficult. Those wolves were probably at Nanoha's house by now.

_Please Fate-san. Stop this and come back._

_Caro?_

_We miss you Fate-san. We really do._

_Lutecia?_

_We need you Fate-san._

_Erio?_

Fate staggered in shock as the three wolves came to the front of the pack. Those three kids . . . she had protected them and cared for them. Why did she have to fight them? Her ears twitched as she heard paws desperately clawing at wood. The wolves were at _her_ house. Unforgivable. A feral snarl ripped through her teeth. She forgot her humanity. She forgot the memories. The only thing she remembered was the smiling slate blue eyes and the warm hands. Before she realized it she was tearing out throats and clawing out stomachs. The familiar taste of blood was in her mouth. It made her sick.

_Heh Fate-chan, you're having too much fun without me._

A high keening came from a wolf to her far right. So Hayate had arrived. The brown wolf effortlessly tore out one wolf's throat and scratched another's eyes.

_I won't let these demons kill you Fate-chan. You're mine._

Fate's bloody lips twitched.

_Thanks Hayate. Are the rest coming?_

_Yes but-_

So she would have back-up to protect her. Quickly Fate dodged another attack and ran, barreling through any wolf obstructing her path. She was flying. Everything was a blur of darkness and the occasional street light.

_You bastards!_ Fate snarled mentally at the three wolves who were madly trying to break into the house. Instantly they cowered at her fierce voice. Unluckily for them she wasn't in a very forgiving mood. She leaped at one wolf, pulled his legs from under him and flung him against a brick wall. She rolled to the side as one of the remaining two leaped at her and sank her sharp canines into his neck. She heard a crunch and opened her mouth, dropping the now limp wolf from her firm hold. Her burgundy eyes gleaming like the devil she glared at the last wolf. She didn't have to say anything. He ran and didn't look back.

Fate gasped in pain and limped toward the front door of Nanoha's home. Painfully she rubbed her bloody shoulder across the door. That should keep them away for now. Sighing she began her journey home leaving the carnage behind her. If she was later then sunrise there would be trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate staggered, leaning heavily on the hard brick as she made her journey home. She was already human, the sun had risen, and she had found her clothes at her usual spot underneath a bush. Hidden just for that occasion. It would have been awkward roaming the streets naked. A shadow of a smile curled her lips. Her vision became blurry and she swooned, her shoulder digging into the wall. She winced and fluttered her eyes, trying to keep focus. Something cool and light brushed her shoulder. Snow? Fate shook her head. It couldn't be, it was early fall. Too . . . soon. Her hand gripped a piece of brick firmly. Snow. . . Nanoha liked snow. . . she had said so . . . before. . .

_Snow covered the streets and Fate shivered. Mother had yelled at her again, throwing a vase at her head. She lightly brushed the sticky liquid with the tips of her fingers. It was strange. The blood smelled good. She rubbed her arms and continued walking, maintaining a brooding look of someone who had experienced pain, something that a nine year old should not have experience at such a young age._

_Suddenly the world spun as she slipped on slick snow. She yelped and hit the side of her head._

_"Mother," she whimpered helplessly as she tried to stand. It hurt. So much. Worse then when Alicia had died. Much worse. She leaned against the fence, wincing with each step. Was mother right? Was she a monster? Did she really deserve to be treated like this? Fate wished she could hate. That would make it so much easier. At least then she would not feel her chest tighten whenever her mother glared at her. It wouldn't hurt to have her mother deny that she was her child. Everything would be so simple. She blinked as black shapes danced before her eyes._

_"H-hey, are you okay?" Fate blanched in surprise. Mother? She eagerly turned around and stared into curious slate blue eyes. A little brunette with pigtails and a warm jacket. But she had the face of an . . . angel._

_"Yeah. . ." She blushed and thought of her disheveled appearance. Fate began to move forward, ignoring the girl. She coughed, feeling the blood dribble down her forehead._

_To her surprise something soft brushed her forehead, a handkerchief. Pure white was now stained with crimson. The girl stared at Fate in determination._

_"Here, let me help you." Gently she wiped off the last of the blood and smiled. Fate just gazed at her warily. Would she hurt her too?_

_"My name is Takamachi Nanoha. Pleased to meet you." A soft flutter of snow passed the mittened hand that had been extended. The girl smiled fondly._

_"I love snow." And whether Fate knew it or not it was then that she wanted to protect that girl. The girl with the innocent smile who loved snow. She never wanted her to be hurt like she had. She never wanted her to have to smile a crooked smile of misery and happiness. Never._

_So Fate took the saving hand into her own and shook it. An unbreakable bond had been forged._

Fate grinned and spat out bloody saliva. Damn, it was getting too much now. Her knees buckled and she groaned as they scraped agains the rough pavement. She moaned and let her cheek rest agains the cool dampness. Her eyes shut close.

. . .

_Blood dripped down her forehead gliding to the floor in a graceful spatter. Fate curled her lips into a snarl and growled. Flashing her fangs she watched carefully, waiting to be killed. There was no other alternative. And maybe things would be better that way. It had been a year since Mother had kicked her out. Living on the streets wasn't exactly an easy way of life. But what about that girl she had met on the street? Nanoha . . ._

_Suddenly the two malicious wolves in front of her were ripped to shreds, a blur of claws and fangs. Fate cowered in fear, waiting for the strong creature to kill her too. But the blow never came._

_A large dusky brown wolf stared hard at Fate. His yellow eyes gleamed cooly, as if he were sizing her up in a few brief seconds. Fate growled again and thrashed her tail for good measure._

_What is you name child?_

_Fate blinked in surprise. The gentle tone of his voice reminded her of a father. So kind . . ._

_Something softened the wolf's gaze and he stepped forward, nuzzling her neck._

_What's your name little girl? Fate shook. No one had spoken like that to her in so long . . ._

_My name is Fate. Fate Testarossa._

_Do you have parents Fate-san?"_

_Slowly the young wolf shook her head. Resignation filled her gaze. The brown wolf sighed and nodded as if he understood._

_Would you . . . would you like to come with me Fate-san? Her eyes widened in surprise._

_You can say no if you want. It's just I would like to help you. I live on my own too. He gruffly cleared his throat as if he were embarrassed. The eager burgundy eyes made his chest hurt. Why would someone treat such innocence so cruelly?_

_Yes. I would like that very much. _

_And that was her first encounter with the man she betrayed._

Fate rolled over. Something soft brushed her cheek and she shook it away in annoyance. Tiredly she opened one burgundy eye . . . and nearly gagged in shock.

"N-nanoha!" The brunette sleepily opened an eye, a pout curling her lips downward.

"Mou, Fate-chan, go back to sleep!" Tiredly the girl burrowed her head deeper into the pillows. The blonde could only stare in utter shock. Nanoha was in her apartment? She sat up in surprise and instantly regretted the decision. She felt like there were a hundred drillers in her head. Groaning she stared listlessly at the generic blue sheets that pooled at her waist.

"How . . . wait Nanoha when did you find out where I live?" Fate glanced at the brunette who reluctantly opened her eyes again. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and sat up, leaning against Fate's shoulder.

"Geez . . . it's a day we don't have school and I can't sleep in." Fate smiled and glanced down at the head resting against her. It was so . . . warm. So distinctly and utterly Nanoha. Slowly she rested her head against the soft brown hair, relishing the feeling. They rested there for a few minutes, one girl just trying to rest while the other soaked in the other's presence.

"Ne, Fate-chan?"

"Mm?" She glanced down at Nanoha who was playing with their fingers.

"It was Hayate who told me."

"Really?" Fate asked half-heartedly. She was concentrating on this moment, committing it to memory. Nanoha and her, touching and in a bed . . . Out of context it sounded so explicit. Fate wrinkled her nose although deep down she liked the thought.

The brunette pulled away from the comfortable position, slate blue eyes inquisitively looking the blonde up and down. Fate calmly gazed back, her deep burgundy eyes firm and unwavering.

"You're hurt Fate-chan," she whispered in a quiet voice. Sadly the eyes traced up Fate's side and down Fate's arms. She lightly traced the bite marks with her fingertips. Although they had already started healing they were still an angry red and scabbing.

"How did this happen?" Fate sighed and stubbornly looked away. A warm hand lightly touched her cheek.

"Fate . . ." Her eyes widened in surprise. Nanoha had dropped the usual "-chan." This was serious.

"How exactly did you find me?"

Nanoha's eyes widened and a bright sheen covered her eyes. Tears.

"Well you see I was up early this morning. I was looking for my dog Nikko and I thought I saw her. . . but I found you instead. You were . . . are hurt Fate-chan. There was so much blood." The eyes widened as if reliving a horrible memory. Fate lifted her hands to comfort her but stopped and reluctantly placed them in her lap.

Nanoha continued. "Hayate-chan was already there. Together we brought you back to your apartment. Hayate-chan said she had to go take care of something so I decided to stay here and take care of you for now."

"Hayate?" Fate mused curiously. Her eyebrow twitched. So the girl hadn't tried to kill her at first opportunity. Interesting.

"So tell me Fate-chan. Please."

Nanoha earnestly stared at Fate. But she couldn't tell her. How would she do it? And what if she thought of her as a monster? Like . . . Mother.

Fate gave Nanoha a heartbreakingly sad look.

"I'll tell you Nanoha if you really want to know." Her lip trembled. And tears began to blur her vision. Even though this would hurt at least she would have kept her promise never to lie.

"I-" A soft finger interrupted her words. Dumbfounded she felt her tears brushed away. She stiffened as Nanoha held her tightly in a hug.

"Don't talk. I-I don't care Fate-chan. When you feel ready, just tell me. Really. Just don't get hurt again." Understanding slate blue stared into wounded burgundy. Fate nodded and returned the hug, weeping into Nanoha's shoulder. It felt so good to cry.

. . .

Fate gazed sadly at the dustless wood of her desk after Nanoha had left. Lightly she touched her lips and smiled. Even though it had meant nothing Nanoha's touch had made her feel so alive. Sighing she rested her head in her hands. Wincing she scratched her neck. Why was it so itchy? Mumbling in annoyance she touched her throat and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her fingers touched something smooth. Leather? Quickly she found the clasp and undid the object around her neck. A collar?

_"I got this for you today at the mall. It's real leather. I thought it would look good on you."_

Ah the collar . . . wait!

"Nanoha you must have seen this . . . yet?" Fate shook her head and sighed. Nanoha was really clueless wasn't she? Oh well. Scratching her head she leaned back into her chair feeling and remembering.

"Hey, Fate-chan." Fate glanced to her right and saw Hayate balanced on the window sill again.

"You know you could fall Hayate. You're on the sixth floor."

Hayate scoffed and landed on the floor soundlessly.

"Like that ever stopped me before. I seemed to recall jumping off a twelve floored building because of someone."

"Is that someone sitting in this room?" Fate smiled teasingly. The brunette shrugged nonchalantly as she brandished a plastic bag in her hands.

"What's that? Poison?"

"Mou, Fate-chan, you know I would only kill you honorably in battle! You hurt my feelings by saying such things."

The blonde shrugged, wincing noticeably as she stood.

"So why are you here Hayate?"

She glanced around, making an amused noise in the back of her throat.

"We're seventeen Fate-chan and we've known and fought each other for . . . seven years? I have the right to visit you if I want to!"

Fate nodded and stroked the collar in her hand with her thumb.

"So are you still pretending to be Nanoha's dog during the full moon?" Hayate turned her back and quietly pulled groceries out of the bag.

"Mm. It's easier that way. I can follow her around during the most dangerous time. And if I sense anything outside I can check it out. It's so simple."

Hayate nodded absentmindedly as she pulled out a thick roll of white gauze, a gallon of milk, and a pack of Pocky.

"I guess but your street cred. goes down the drain, Fate-chan. You're not a big tough wolf anymore." Fate ignored the teasing tone. Playfully she nudged her shoulder as she helped organize the items on the counter.

"I still have it Hayate. Did you see me fight those wolves? They didn't stand a chance!"

Hayate gave Fate a single skeptical glance and burst into laughter.

"Mou, it's not funny."

The brunette chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"They ran away from me silly. I'm much scarier then Fate-chan!"

"I bet I have more scars than you do!"

The girl suddenly frowned.

"It would make things so much easier if you joined us, Fate-chan. Then you wouldn't have to fight them alone. We could help you. We don't want them to hurt Nanoha-chan either. But we can't assist you. It's against my superior's wishes."

Fate sighed and glanced sadly at Hayate. She sounded like she cared. Fondly she mussed up the shorter girl's hair.

"Hey-"

"Thanks Hayate. I really appreciate it. You make this . . . bearable." Fate smiled and pat the askew hair into place. Was there a blush coloring her cheeks? The blonde leaned in closer for a better look.

"Mou!" Hayate puffed out her cheeks and stalked off toward Fate's front door.

"Just take better care of yourself. You're lucky last night was the last of it for another month!" In a huff Hayate slammed the door, leaving Fate alone. The girl smiled to herself and hummed as she briskly put the items where she thought they belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

One foot in front of the other. Fate panted as she increased the speed of the treadmill, staring blankly at her sneakered feet. She had been running for a little over an hour now. The blonde brushed back a stray lock of hair and angrily slammed her hand down on the stop button. The machine whined to a stop. Heavy breathing.

"Why, why?" Fate murmured, her words coming out in agony. She shouldn't have felt anything for Nanoha. Then everything would have been so much simpler. Her heart wouldn't ache like this. Instinctively her hand clenched onto her chest. Suddenly she ducked and sighed. A knife was imbedded in the wall behind her.

"Mou, Fate-chan I thought since you would be tired . . ." Hayate's voice trailed off at the sight of Fate's distressed face. The brunette frowned and walked closer, placing her arms on the front of the machine and leaning forward curiously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Her sapphire eyes held concern.

Fate angrily shook her head and wiped the sweat from her face with her towel. Ignoring the girl she alighted from the treadmeal and walked out of the empty school gym. A warm hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, seriously, what's wrong?" Hayate's eyebrows furrowed in confusion because the blonde's usually expressive eyes were like shards of glass.

"Fate-chan?" The girl immediately stiffened at the familiar voice. The voice she loved and hated.

Nanoha ran forward and gazed into Fate's face.

"Since it's after school would you like to go with Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan, Hayate-chan, and me to the mall?" The slate blue eyes were imploring. Putting on her best crooked smile Fate gently shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry but I have a lot of homework today, so . . ." Fate gestured absentmindedly with her hand.

"Oh, sorry." Nanoha was visibly deflated by her response.

"I wish I could come," Fate said simply as she headed toward the direction of the school gates.

"Fate-ch-"

"Nanoha-chan!" That damn voice of the that stupide boy! Fate felt her lips pulled up into a snarl.

"Yunno-kun!" The brunette imediately flocked to the blonde boy with the emerald eyes. She threaded one arm through his and kissed him on the cheek. In an animated voice she talked to him but Fate didn't listen to the words. She just stared at that picture perfect image. It was something she could never provide Nanoha. And that made her terribly sad. Sighing she left the school campus.

_"Fate-chan!" cried Nanoha in excitement. The slate blue eyes danced with happiness._

_"What is it Nanoha?" Fate smiled. Seeing Nanoha happy always made her heart leap with joy._

_"Well . . ." a blush colored the brunette's cheeks._

_"Well?" Fate straightened her posture in her desk and arched a blonde eyebrow._

_"Yunno-kun . . . he confessed to me and asked me to be his girlfriend. And I said yes!" Nanoha leaned forward eagerly, waiting for the usual supportive and kind comments that Fate gave her. To her surprise she got a far different response._

_Fate winced as if she had been hurt. Her hands balled up into fists and she looked away for a long time. The expressive burgundy eyes dimmed to a dull red. Slowly she glanced at Nanoha and gave her a broken smile._

_"C-congratualtions. I'm so happy for you." Nanoha could tell the words were false as did Fate. They tasted bitter on her tongue._

_"Thanks . . ." Nanoha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Something was wrong._

_"Fate-chan," the brunette touched the girl's cheek, "are you alright?" Fate's lips twitched and she leaned into the touch as she always did._

_"No, I'm fine. I really mean it. You must be so happy."_

_"I am. It's really great!"_

Fate stumbled over the pavement and leaned against a wall. She slowly slid to the ground her eyes staring blankly ahead of her. Nanoha . . . Nanoha! Tears dribbled down her cheeks and she burrowed her head into her knees.

"Why, why?" Her hands clawed into her skin. Angrily she stood, grip on her backpack tight. Then she ran, not caring where she ran to, just as long as she got away. Got away from those beautiful eyes and warm hands. Got away from her newfound happiness.

_"Fate-san?" the kind man lovingly stroked the girl's hair. She snuggled deeper into his lap._

_"What is it sir?" Fate murmured sleepily._

_"Never fall in love," the soft voice was suddenly very sad._

_Fate smiled shyly._

_"Why would I do that sir?"_

_"If you do, supress it. It only," his voice broke, "leads to pain for people like us."_

_"Sir?" Fate sat up and cocked her head to the side. The kind man who had taken care of Fate for almost six months was crying. Gently she wiped away his tears. After a few minutes he sniffled and held her hand._

_"You're such a good girl Fate-san." He smiled and pat her hand. Fate blushed and glanced to her side even though she had a small grin on her face._

_"Could you . . . call me father instead of sir?" The man's face went back to a fonder time, his eyes filmy with distant memories. Memories of his wife and two children running into his arms and hugging him with affection._

_Fate blushed and swallowed._

_"Fa-ther." The man glanced at Fate's embarrassed face and laughed. He hugged her tightly and gently kissed her hair._

She panted leaning her shoulder heavily against a tree. The jagged bark rubbed uncomfortably against her bare skin. Fate winced and glanced listlessly at the large oak tree. At least it didn't have to feel pain like she did. At least it didn't have to feel an unrequited love like she had.

"Damn!" Fate shouted, slamming her fist against the bark. Her hand screamed in protest but she didn't care. Angrily she punched harder and harder, ignoring the blood that was sliding down her slim fingers. Finally she just fell to her knees in a weepy mess. Clutching her chest she bit her lip in pain.

Hayate watched silently from afar, eyes filled with tears. She covered her mouth with her hand. She had never seen someone in pain like this. There were only two occasions where she had seen Fate cry. This was one of them. The brunette glanced down at her hand, marveling at the fact that she had killed so many yet she had never cried with remorse. Yet Fate had cried. The girl leaned against the soft wood, eyes distant as she stared into the clear blue sky. Fate had cried so much it had made even her heart ache.

_Everything was a blur of gold and crimson. Helplessly Hayate had ducked under a discarded box, trying to avoid the carnage in the alleyway. Even though she was a werewolf hunter she had some sense of self-preservation. She definitely was not going all out on this mission. After awhile the howls and moans ceased. Cautiously, the brown wolf poked its head out. She saw ten carcasses of wolves on the rough pavement, all of their throats either torn out or their stomachs clawed open. A grin was on her sly mouth. So she didn't have to do her job tonight. That was good. Her eyes caught a shimmer of gold and she realized it was another wolf. It was female and looked to be about Hayate's size which roughly translated to about fourteen years. Ah, it was that girl, the one she always fought._

_Hey!_

_The figure ignored her and continued its journey out of the alleyway. Curiosity perked her interest and Hayate followed. Keeping a safe distance away she watched as the wolf limped, scarlet dripping onto the black pavement. It turned and jumped into a bush. She waited, lurking behind a wall, black nose stuck out in wonder. After a few moments a blonde girl with eyes the color of wine came out. She still limped but it was better then before. Hayate followed in the darkness, continuing the "stalking." Although the girl was severely hurt she moved at a fast pace, her lips twitching slightly when she was forced to stop and rest. It was fascinating. So her seemingly unbeatable enemy did feel pain._

_Finally the quick blonde stopped and sat down in the grass, in front of a small cafe whose name was black in the darkness. Hayate liked to think she fell down but the girl possessed enough grace to land in a comfortable position. Cocking her head to her side she watched the girl. She always was so lonely. The wolf shivered. There was always a melancholoy and forlorn vibe from her. Never happiness or joy._

_"Nanoha. . ."_

_Hayate glanced up curiously. She knew a Nanoha. They were probably not the same person though._

_The sad girl's eyes filled with tears and she sobbed, clutching her chest._

_"I killed ten people today Nanoha." A bitter tone entered the young voice._

_"I wished I didn't have to but Mr. Scaglietti makes me. And if I don't Caro, Erio, and Lutecia will get hurt again. So I can't-" a mouth muffles the words, "-I can't stop. I wish I could be a good girl like you say Nanoha. But I'm a monster." The sobs and tears stop the words and Hayate sniffles. For some reason she wants to comfort the girl. But she doesn't. Instead she watches it all unfold before her._

Like she was now. She hated to feel this helplessness. But of course there's nothing she can do but watch. Always watching never doing . . . Hayate huffed and glared at her fist. The sobs behind her got louder, more agonized. Sympathetically she peeked from her hiding spot and felt a tear dribble down her cheek. Talk and no action. Whenever her father had teased her he had called her a cowardly lion. All roar and no bite. She wished that her father was still here to tell her such silly things. But he was gone along with mother.

"At least Nanoha is happy," murmured the short brunette as she walked away from the scene, trying to forget something that was burned in her memory.

And wasn't that what Fate had wanted anyway? Shouldn't she have been overjoyed that at least that girl was happy? The blonde sniffled and wiped her nose. She rested her head on her knees and ignored her pounding headache.

_"Ne, Fate-chan?" Nanoha smiled at the bespeckled blonde._

_"Mm?" The girl shyly pulled off her glasses and grinned in return._

_The brunette's slate blue eyes blazed with sudden determination. She leaned forward and hugged the girl. Fate exhaled in shock._

_"You're a good girl Fate. You've done nothing wrong. You're not alone anymore. You have Hayate-chan, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, and me."_

_But I've killed so many Nanoha. Doesn't that matter to you? The taste of blood used to be normal in my mouth a few years ago. That's why I don't . . . deserve you._

The blonde girl walked the rest of the way home in depressed silence. Suddenly something sharp pricked her arm. She winced and stared at the small line of blood that seeped through her fingers. She glanced around, confused at the pain. What had happened?

. . .

Teana frowned in disaproval as Erio pulled the blow stick from his mouth. The two were skulking in the bushes, unseen by the young woman in front of them.

"Do you think it will harm her?"

The red-haired boy gave her a look that silenced her worry. Of course it would. Jail Scaglietti did not tolerate people who left. They always ended up dead or half mad. He had gone on a rampage a few nights ago about the worthlessness of Fate. This was most likely her punishment.

"I wish that Fate-san had ran away with us like we planned." The soft voice of the boy startled Teana. His eyes were thoughtful as he examined the stick in his hands. The girl nodded and lightly stroked his hair.

"Me too Erio-kun, me too."

_A/N Yep angst to the max! So what did you think? I gave some more information on Fate's past. Don't worry it will all make sense later. Keep asking questions. It kind of gives me an idea of what I should answer first. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hayate leaned against the lawn chair, staring blankly at the starry sky. The moon was obscured by a thick cloud but she felt her very being pulled by its light. Twelve more days. It was like having a timer in you. Each day that passed left you tingling with anticipation. And maybe that was why Hayate hated it. Because it made her loose control of her feelings and of herself. She smiled and intwined her fingers behind her head.

"Hayate?"

"Oh, hey Vita-chan." Without looking at the short red-haired girl she smiled.

"It's coming." Hayate winced at the words. Vita was never good at being subtle. That was why she liked her.

"Mm. I feel it."

"The pills aren't working?" Worry seeped into the girl's voice. The brunette laughed gently, imagining the worry on the girl's normally frowning face.

"I still transform don't I? Regardless of how much clothes I wear or the pills I take or the experiments . . . I'm a monster." Vita shivered and clutched at her long striped black and white shirt.

"Maybe you should have slayed me instead of-"

"Hayate!" Vita grabbed at the girl's shoulders and angrily stared into the girl's strangely apathetic eyes.

"I don't regret my decision! Our superior is very pleased with you. Regardless of what you are . . . you do the right thing and that's why you're a great person!" An embarrassed blush covered Vita's cheeks. A long pause stretched out as the two girls stared at the dark indigo sky.

"If you need a blanket, just call."

"Mm, thanks Vita-chan."

"Don't mention it."

_"Don't mention it," the gruff red haired girl muttered as she reaches for the brunette's hand._

Hayate blinked, shaking the old memory from her head.

"Heh, maybe Fate-chan is right. The past really isn't that fun to remember." Slowly the girl stared long and hard at her right hand, eyes sliding down to the wrist and then her arm. There it was shimering slightly in the moonlight. A scar. A bite mark to be precise. The bite that had began her whole fall from humanity. Smiling Hayate shut her eyes.

_"Father, mother!" The little girl squeals in delight as she holds both of their hands. Memories are like wax, warping and twisting with time. Yet Hayate remembered their faces. Father has a a strong brow, dark brown hair, glasses, and gentle blue eyes. She took her looks from him she supposed. Mother was shorter, softer, with a heart shaped face, loving brown eyes and long chestnut hair pulled back in a bun._

_"Ne, Hayate-chan?" the woman murmurs. The happy family trots through the park, the only people who break through the black darkness of night._

_"I got an A on my test today!" She grins and begins to fumble with the backpack slung over her shoulder. Father laughs heartily and kindly stops her desperate search._

_"It's alright Hayate-chan. We'll put it up on the refridgerator when we get home. You shouldn't jump around so much. You might unsettle your stomach after that dinner we had." Father winks, now only one blue eye gleaming in the black. That's the last thing she sees. Blue shutting, and red splattering. Then the screams. But the howls of the wolves are what haunts her mind. Their blood thirsty and hungry howls. A thought haunts her. _Will that be me one day?

_The little girl feels herself being flung and dragged around like a rag doll. One wolf digs its teeth deep into her arm and pulls her toward a grove of trees. Its eyes were bright green and triumphant. As Hayate's vision blurs she feels the burning in her arm subside. Trying to hang onto consciousness the nine year old opens her eyes wide. Standing before her is a girl with a smoking pistol in one hand and a long katana in the other. Casually the red head twirls the blade in her hand, silver stained with crimson._

_"Che, you dirty beast. You put a dent in my sword." She sighs and flicks the blood off and her piercing blue eyes stare at the girl on the ground._

_"Signum, take a look at this!" The figures begin to blur again, but she catches a flash of pink hair and azure steel eyes._

_"Poor girl, should we put her out of her misery?" A safety clicks back in a gun. Hayate whimpers._

_"S-stop Signum." A strange tone enters the girl's voice. "Can't we . . . help her?"_

_"She's a danger now that she's infected. Do you think that's wise?" Eyes fluttering close._

_"Her parents are dead. Isn't that . . . cruel?"_

_"A-ah. Keep her then Vita. But you take responsibility for this."_

_The woman named Signum leaves._

_"T-thanks." The words are whispered weakly from her lips._

_"Don't mention it," the gruff red haired girl muttered as she reaches for the brunette's hand. And in that moment Hayate was saved._

Ruefully the brunette rubbed her eyes.

"Hayate!" A blonde with short hair and green eyes ran the small house. The girl turned and smiled.

"Shamal. Is something wrong?"

"Er, Head Commander is here." Instantly Hayate straightened and ran toward the open door.

"H-hayate." The woman sighed and began to fold up the chair. _Poor child._

Inside the warm and lit room sat none other then the leader of the werewolf hunters, the renowned and strong Lindy Harlaown. Her sea foam green hair gleamed in the flourescent light.

"Head Commander Harlaown!" Hayate stood stiffly and bowed low. A soft chuckle filled the air.

"Heh, Hayate-chan you don't have to do that for me."

Hayate shook her head.

"It's the only way I can thank-you. You've given me a family, a mission, and a life. If I can only bow then I must."

"Hayate-chan."

"Yes?"

"Are the pills working?" Hayate shifted uncomfortably. Should she lie or tell the truth?

"Don't say anything. Your reaction is an answer in itself. This is disapointing. I suppose Shari and Shamal will have to work on it again." The woman uncrossed her legs and stood.

"Head Commander Harlaown, you won't be staying for tea at least?" Signum asked quietly, intent eyes gazing at the figure in curiosity.

"I have to return. Chrono and Amy might need me. They're doing undercover research again. Those two, always working together." Another amused sound filled the room.

"A-ah. Well then have a safe trip," replied Signum casually.

"Please travel safely Head Commander Harlaown." Hayate bowed low again. A hand gently touched the top of her head.

"I will Hayate-chan. So don't worry." With that the woman disapeared in a blur of tan leather and green. Tentatively Hayate touched her head, reverently rubbing the spot. That woman had done so much for her. So much. She sighed and plopped down next to Signum. The woman shifted so the Hayate could lie down in a comfortable position.

"Are you alright Hayate? The moon is coming soon. Are you starting to feel the anxiety?" The girl's mouth twitched.

"Mou, I'm fine Signum. I don't need everyone hovering all over me." Hayate winked and playfully stuck out her tongue. Signum sighed and gently stroked her cheek.

"We just want you safe and comfortbale." Warm arms encircled Hayate and she smiled. Distantly in the back of her mind where the warmth had yet to reach she wondered. Isn't this what Fate had wanted? A family? And Hayate had taken that from her. How cruel.

_Those lonely, sad, fathomless burgundy eyes . . ._

. . .

"Nanoha-chan?" The brunette glanced up in surprise. The blonde haired boy smiled gently and wrapped his arm around her waist. The two walked in the night, passing by street lights and other couples.

"What is it, Yunno-kun?" His grin deepened and he kissed her hair.

"I don't know. I'm just . . . happy." Nanoha smiled and snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." _Heh Nanoha. You like lying a lot_, a voice in her head mutters in an annoyed tone. It's probably what's left of her conscience. Strange. When she rested her head on anything her mind went back to two weeks ago when she had rested her head against Fate-chan. It was warm and comfortable. Like a firm, heated pillow. A smile twitched her lips. Almost like sleeping on Nikko.

"Did you like the ice cream?"

"Mm, it was little cold but tasty." She grinned and burrowed her head deeper into his shoulder. _Che what idiot gives his girlfriend ice cream in fall?_ Shut up! Nanoha thought in annoyance. She liked Yunno-kun. She was enjoying going on a date with him and the strange and annoying voice in her head (she was not crazy!) was just being stupid.

_"Nanoha," Fate murmured huskily as she wiped the dollop of white vanilla ice cream from the girl's nose. The fifteen year old Nanoha giggled and stuck out her tongue._

_"It's not my fault that the ice cream is hard to eat. Maybe Fate-chan's is easier." Teasingly the brunette leaned forward and took a hearty lick of Fate's chocolate. She grinned and soaked in the adorable blush that was spreading on the blonde's face._

_"N-n-nanoh-h-ha-a, w-what wa-as-" Nanoha loved making Fate a stuttering mess. It was just too cute._

_"Nyahaha. What's wrong Fate-chan? Do you want some of my ice cream?" Playfully she held the cone out in front of Fate. She blushed even harder if that was easy to believe and hesitantly lapped at a drooping edge of the white vanilla._

_"Mm, yours is pretty good Nanoha." Burgundy lit with happiness. Nanoha just stared at the blonde for a moment. She snapped an imaginary picture of that image. Fate smiling that loving yet shy smile that was reserved for these simple moments. It had taken a lot of work to make her smile like this. One year at least. Two years to make her laugh. Three years to make her do the two actions regualrely._

_"Is something wrong Nanoha?" The soft eyes lit with concern._

"Is something wrong Nanoha-chan?" Yunno asked cautiously, a worried look on his face.

"Oh! Sorry Yunno-kun! I'm pretty spacey today! Nyahaha!" She wrapped an arm around his waist and actually payed attention to the rest of their midnight stroll.

. . .

_The blonde werewolf limped warily. The warehouse in front of her was a secret housing spot for the pack she belonged to. Luckily, because it had been a full moon most of the other wolves were still out. She snuck into the building through a side door, jumping over a large wooden box in the process. Wincing she stood and was immediately attacked- by three chidlren._

_"Fate-san!"_

_"Fate-san!"_

_"Fate-san!"_

_Three warm pairs of arm latched onto Fate in different places. The girl was exhausted. She had killed quite a few that night and was sore from the wounds. But she ignored the pain and knelt down her knees, a gentle smile on her face._

_"Were you all good kids?"_

_"Mm!" They all said in agreement. Lovingly Fate pat each of their heads._

_"I'm glad."_

_The warehouse was large and bare, usually only filled with people and their sleeping mats. Fate had been able to get a little bit more from begging and killing, two things she was not proud of. She lead them past the piles of mats and clothes toward the back part that was elevated on a platform. Carefully she climbed onto the long dais, helping Erio, Cario and Lutecia. She glanced at the small area proudly. Even though she was thirteen she had done a good job. The school uniforms they wore were always cleaned and ironed and placed in a protective cover sleeve. Extra clothes were stored neatly in bags. Sleeping bags were folded to one side of the platform and a large comforter was laid out for the sleeping area. Finally a little chest with a lock sat behind the sleeping area up agains the wall. In it was money and a few other valuable possessions._

_"Did you guys finish all of your homework?"_

_"Yes . . . but. . ." Caro blushed and nervously glanced at the floor._

_"What is it Caro?" she smiled gently._

_"I had trouble on the math. But I don't want to bother you Fate-san! You need to rest! You only have a few more hours to sleep!"_

_Fate rubbed her eyes good-naturedly and plopped down on the comforter._

_"No no Caro, you were all kind enough to welcome me back, the least I can do is help you out. Erio you studied for your English test?"_

_"Mm," mumbled the red-haired boy as he and Lutecia pulled out the sleeping bags, spreading them out and stretching them._

_"Lutecia, no trouble with History?"_

_"Tokugawa Ieyasu was the first shogun of Japan!" she murmured proudly as she smoothed out the blankets._

_"Heh, very good. Well let me see those math problems." Blinking the sleep from her eyes she grabbed the spiral notebook from the pink-haired girl and squinted at the numbers. Tiredly she slipped on her reading glasses. Carefully holding a pencil she checked each problem in the dim light of dawn and a flash light Caro held tightly in her hand._

_"Fate-san . . . is Teana coming back soon?" Burgundy widened in surprise at Lutecia's sudden question. Swallowing she slowly nodded. Today had been the girl's first mission. Kill one wolf and bring back the pelt. If she did so she would get to go to school for a month. Jail was paying for the education and he had a high price for it. Fate had been managing fine on her own, killing many wolves in order to ensure that all of the kids were able to go to school and get an education. But Teana was stubborn and had insisted on helping. And of course Jail never protested when it came to killing. The sick bastard enjoyed it._

_"Yeah, I saw her. She just has to-" Suddenly the red-head appeared limping heavily as she entered the cavernous room._

_"Teana!" In concern Fate leaped toward the girl and caught her before her knees buckled._

_"Fate-san," she murmured weakly. "I did it. . . I can go to school for a month." She smiled happily, blue eyes sleepy._

_"Good job, you did well Teana." Fate smiled and picked the girl up bridal style, carrying her toward her make-shift bed. Tenderly she tucked the girl into her usual sleeping bag._

_"Caro, you got the problems all right. You don't need to doubt yourself. You're a very smart girl." A shy blush was her response._

_"Everyone go to bed. Tomorrow is Friday so I may be able to let you sleep in a little." Fate gestured and beamed as the children obediently crawled into the sleeping bags, eyes shutting from exhaustion. Sighing she quickly tidied up the area and then settled into her own sleeping bag, eyes and ears alert. Every moment here was a constant danger. Damn Jail Scaglietti. Damn those werewolf hunters._

Fate moaned as she clutched at her hair. Every part of her body ached. She curled up in a ball on her bed, trying to ignore the pain. Panting she glanced out her window at the moon. It was enticing and beautiful as always. She winced as another wave of pain washed through her. It was going to be a long night. But . . . at least this pain kept away thoughts of Nanoha. So Fate felt some gratitude. Distractions were most welcome at the moment.

_A/N Honestly this chapter was sort of filler before the next one. I hope you liked this chapter though. There is some more background on characters and more character interactions. I kind of like focusing on that stuff but I'll try to move along. For those of you who were confused by the jump from the bed scene to the treadmill (aka ch 3- ch 4) I'm sorry. I should have clarified that it's been a few weeks between the two. Also the whole Nanoha dating Yunno thing has been going on for a week now. I couldn't really fit it in the fic so I just will say it here. Well please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

Fate felt a quickness in her step as she saw the familiar sakura grove. Ignoring the now common flash of pain in her chest she smiled at the brunette who shifted from foot to foot as she stared at the sky.

_"Ne, Fate-chan, isn't it pretty?" The blonde arched an eyebrow curiously. She glanced at Nanoha as she countinued to stare at the great expanse of blue._

_"You like the sky, Nanoha?" Amused burgundy gazed into fascinated slate blue._

_"Mm, it's just so big, isn't it? Bigger then life itself. It makes me feel so small but at the same time so important," Nanoha mused quietly. She shifted on her back and looked at Fate._

_"Sort of like your eyes, Fate-chan."_

_"M-my eyes?" Fate felt a blush color her cheeks._

_"Mm, you have beautiful eyes." The blonde dropped her gaze and felt heat blanket her cheeks._

_"Nyahaha. Fate-chan, you're so cute when you blush." The brunette cluctched her stomach and laughed while the blonde only smiled at her friend's open display of happiness._

"Good morning, Nanoha." Regardless of her relationship with Yunno their friendship hadn't changed. They still walked with each other to school, talked to each other, and laughed together. Right? Fate swallowed.

"Good morning Fate-chan." Nanoha smiled warmly and the two began to walk. But Fate knew the girl was troubled. Her eyes were distant and gazing at the sidewalk.

"What's wrong Nanoha?" Fate murmured softly. The brunette frowned and gave the blonde a sidelong glance. For a split second she thought the brunette's eyes were filled with tears. But the moment passed and she shook her head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry Fate-chan." She pat the blonde on the head affectionately, like she would pet Nikko. Like Nikko, Fate sighed and leaned into the touch.

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan you're such a puppy!"

"Wan, Wan!" Fate barked playfully.

"Mou! You're just too cute." And so the walk continued, no longer in sulky silence but in boisterous laughter.

"Oi, stupid couple! Stop flirting in public!" The two girls turned and saw Arisa, Suzuka, and Hayate. Nanoha waved entusiastically as the girls crossed the street and met up with their friends.

"Mou, Arisa-chan, I can't believe you keep calling those two that. Nanoha-chan does have a boyfriend afterall. He might get offended," Suzuka said with a wink.

Arisa puffed out her cheeks indignantly.

"Well if they would stop-" Her sentence was cut off by Hayate. The short brunette quickly groped the blonde's boobs and moved them in a circular motion.

"Heh, they've gotten bigger Arisa-chan! Congratualtions!"

"H-hayate!" squealed Arisa. When the quick hands left her she covered her chest, glaring at the brunette as if she had been violated.

"Well I've been abstaining for too long! Almost a month . . . I can't even imagine how I was able to last!" Hayate winked happily. Nanoha and Fate grinned but the smile quickly left Fate's face when Hayate groped Nanoha. Some primal protective urge awoke and she curled her lips into a snarl. The beginning of a growl rumbled in her throat. Hayate heard the warning and stopped, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

_What's wrong?_

Fate realized what she had done and shrugged. No one else had heard the sound so everyone continued to walk, ignoring the glaring fact that Hayate had not commented on Nanoha's size.

_I don't know._

. . .

Fate idly tapped her pencil against her desk, glancing out the window as the teacher emphatically struck the board. Her eyes widened as she saw Yuuno and Nanoha. The blonde boy had the brunette pressed against a tree and was kissing her. With Fate's sharp ears she could hear Nanoha moaning.

_"Yuuno-kun, Yuuno-kun. . ."_

Fate's teeth clenched and she glared at the chalk board in fury. A cold anger she had never felt before washed through her. She wanted to kill that boy. Badly. Tear his throat out and savor his blood and-

"Testarossa?" The teacher pushed his spectacles further up his nose. Quickly Fate stood.

"Yes, sensei?"

"The question. Can you answer it?"

. . .

Fate hastily washed her face, angrily staring at the mirror. Irritated burgundy gazed back at her. Rubbing her eyes she left the restroom, forgetting to dry her hands. As Fate walked the halls she wondered why she felt so protective of Nanoha. The primordial urge to be with her only arose during the full moon, not now. She winced as a scorching hot pain flared through her chest. Fate leaned against the wall, waiting for the pain to subside. Then she continued back to the classroom.

Sliding the door to the side she entered, looking idly for her lunch bag. She supposed she would go to the roof as usual.

"Fate-chan." The blonde stiffened at the soft voice.

"Oh, hello Nanoha." Fate feigned a friendly smile as she saw her best friend-_true love, destiny, savior_- stand in the doorway.

"I was looking for you." To Fate's surprise she saw the brunette close the door behind her. The blonde frowned in confusion.

"Fate-chan . . . you know how you promised to never lie to me?" The brunette gazed at Fate imploringly. She nodded slowly. Long ago in a world of snow and pain she had promised. She had never lied . . . until Nanoha became Yuuno's girlfriend.

Fate gazed at Nanoha's face and caught a red spot on her neck. A sudden burning jealousy filled her being. Damn that Yuuno. Doing things like that to her. How dare he touch her? Fate's hands balled into fists. She suddenly wished she could touch Nanoha like that. To kiss her and to love her like that. . . Her mind was filled with fantasies . . . But no she couldn't do that! Nanoha was her best friend, a girl, and already taken!

"Fate-chan? Were you listening?" The brunette cocked her head to the side in worry.

"Oh, sorry Nanoha what-" she didn't finish her sentence. Instead her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, writhing in pain. It had never been this bad before. Groaning she clutched her chest as she attempted to sit up.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha lunged forward and cradled the girl in her arms.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to get the nurse? Someone please hel-mph!" Fate pressed her lips aggresively against Nanoha's. Fate grinned into the kiss. It tasted like her. The blonde's brain disconnected from her body. She didn't think about the fact that she was making out with her taken best friend on the floor. She only thought of the pleasure it brought her. Her tongue grazed the side of Nanoha's jaw, sensuously nibbling where she wished. Then the wolf in her began to come through. She was biting a bit harder, licking fiercely, and growling loudly. Her tongue forced its way into Nanoha's mouth and she invaded, taking no prisoners. She straddled the girl against the ground, moaning in contentment.

Finally she pulled away, breathing heavily. Passionate burgundy met confused slate blue.

"F-fate-chan?" And then she realized what she was doing. Just how bad she had been. It horrified her. Red spots on _her_ neck, swollen lips on _her_ face, bruises on _her_ arms. And still Fate wanted more. Despite the consequences.

"What are you two doing?" Fate frowned, and glared at the doorway. Hayate was there, her eyes wide in horror. Fate felt like someone had looked at her like that before.

"W-what are you doing to Nanoha?" Ah, she looked at her like she was a monster. And she was, wasn't she? A horrible monster.

Hayate ran forward and pulled Fate off Nanoha. Then she proceeded to drag her out of the room. Fate glanced once at Nanoha and instantly regretted the decision. She looked violated and hurt. Hadn't Fate vowed to protect her? To make sure that Nanoha never had to have the look on her face that Fate had when Mother had disowned her? _You terrible person._

The short brunette led Fate outside the school toward the baseball field, ignoring the taller blonde's reluctant steps. Finally they reached Hayate's destination. It was a faucet with a few buckets. The team used the water to hastily clean equipment. Hayate had another idea in mind. Still firmly holding Fate's hand she filled one bucket to the brim. Then she threw the water at Fate's face.

The blonde gasped in surprise and shielded her face. She gagged on the water and sank to her knees.

"Do you realize what you just did? You made her so confused! This kind of thing is impossible to fix Fate-chan!" The girl gesticulated madly as she paced, her sapphire eyes dark with anger.

"Sorry." Fate stared listlessly at the wet dirt in front of her.

Suddenly soft clapping filled the field.

"Such a lovely performance." That voice . . . _him_!

Standing before the two girls was none other then the man who had ruined both of their lives. The man who had forced one to abandon the children she loved, and forced the other to be an orphan.

"You bastard!" snarled Fate, instantly leaping to her feet.

Jail Scaglietti smiled lopsidedly and loosened the tie around his neck.

"Oh, no more father, Fate-chan?" He winked mischievously.

"You lost the privilege a long time ago!"

_Sobs, heavy depressed sobs. Fate glanced at the kind man in confusion as he cried. Curiously she looked at the television program in front of her._

_A crazed mother had murdered her two children and committed suicide. She had shouted words about her husband being a monster. Her name: Bella Scaglietti._

_Fate didn't realize how important that day was. She didn't know that Jail had been hoping that his wife would evetually look over his werewolf side. He had hoped but now all of it was destroyed. And he had broke._

_The little ten year old had found it strange when he began to bring children home. They were all werewolves too. But new wolves . . . like they had just been turned. Fate loved the children like her siblings, taking care of them, loving them, and parenting them. Jail was always gone, only coming three or five times a month to check in on the slowly growing "pack" and to pay the rent. Although she missed her father, Fate was content to take care of Erio, Caro, Lutecia, and Tiana, and it was her happiest time._

_Then one night she had smelled the blood under his breath when he had come home one night._

_"Father?" The man ignored her and grabbed a beer from the refridgerator. Hastily he gulped down the cool liquid and sighed in contentment. He glared at Fate and bared his teeth._

_"What?"_

_Fate felt scared. She glanced worriedly at the new addition to their family, a bedraggled man with unkempt hair._

_"Who is he Father?"_

_He grinned and pat Fate's hair._

_"He is the beginning, Fate-chan. The beginning of my army. And you lucky girl, will be apart of it." The blonde felt chills go down her spine. It was really the beginning of the end. The schism between Fate Testarossa and Jail Scaglietti had begun._

_It only had gotten worse when the man had threatened her when she had wanted to leave with the children. Then Jail used the trump card that had forced Fate to stay._

_"You can go but these children here, they'll suffer." And so Fate was bound. She killed and hurt so that those kids could be happy and have an education. She never wanted them to feel that ugly remorse after tearing out someone's throat. Even though she met Nanoha again at school she still wasn't happy. She had the burden of the world on her shoulders._

_For five years Fate lived through hell. Until one day Erio had made a plan. Let's escape he said. And so they tried. But only Fate left. The others had been trapped and betrayed. Fate was happier because of her freedom but a gnawing guilt ate at her daily. She should have saved them, she should have stayed, she should have-_

"I'm sorry that you say that Fate-chan." Even though remorse tinged his voice his yellow eyes were still amused. The sick bastard.

"And Hayate-chan, what a pleasant surprise." The response he received was a feral snarl.

"Oh ho, you better control yourself a bit better."

"Why are you here?" whispered Fate, exhaustion in her tone.

"To reason with you." Casually Jail leaned agains the wood of the old baseball bleachers.

"Really?"

"Yes. You keep protecting that girl Nanoha. I need Nanoha, so I believe we can bargain." Slyly he winked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would never do that. I would protect Nanoha until I turned to ash!" Fate snarled, teeth bared.

"Ugh, making things difficult as always Fate-chan." Jail shook his head in disapointment.

"Well I suppose I should give you an incentive then." The man grinned and stared into Hayate's eyes, looking past Fate.

"Hayate-chan, you know I was the one who killed you parents adn inevitably turned you into a werewolf to add you to my army?"

The brunette's fists shook as she nodded, eyes sharp blue steel.

"Then you must hate being a monster, correct?"

Silence was his reply.

"What if I told you that I knew the cure . . . but Fate-chan was preventing me from getting to it."

The two girls gasped. It wasn't possible . . .

"Yes, Takamachi Nanoha is the cure."

_A/N Duh duh dun! Well I just wanted to do a cliff hanger. Sorry about the long wait, I had terrible writer's block. But everything is back on track so expect an update soon. Please review and thank you for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

Nanoha lay on the ground, her cheek resting against the cool floor. _So cold . . . Fate-chan it's funny . . . but you felt so warm._ The brunette winced as vivid images flashed through her brain. Never had Fate been so rough with her. Even when she had seen her frustrated and angry she always treated Nanoha gently. Like a princess. She smiled in amusement at the thought. Sighing she rested the back of her wrist against her forehead. Her eyes stared at the brightness of the flourescent lights. It was how the moon looked like during that night . . . blinding and out of place . . .

_The wolves left a while ago. . . thinking that the little seven year old was dead. And why wouldn't they? She had stopped moving after all. It made sense. But the child still was alive, her fingers twitching in the long green grass. She gazed at the moon and felt a burning . . . the light burned into her being. Despite her mangled body she writhed in pain._

The brunette shook her head, the memory dissipating like smoke. Seen and gone in an instant. Tentatively she touched her lips, her fingertips brushing the skin. Warmth . . . So warm. Yuuno had never done that before. So aggressive and sincere. That boy had never touched her like that. A shadow of a smile curled her lips as she slowly got to her feet, pressing the heel of her hand into a desk for support.

"Ouch . . ." She glanced absentmindedly at her arm and saw the lingering bruises that perfectly matched a certain girl's fingers. Rough but gentle . . .

"You're such a masochist Nanoha."

. . .

Fate and Hayate stared numbly at the place where Jail had been.

"Do you-" A fierce glare silenced the brunette's quiet musing. A sigh escaped from her lips.

The blonde covered her face with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please don't think about what that man said. He says lies. No truth comes from his mouth. I know from first hand experience." Pain oozed from the soft voice.

"Fate-chan . . ." Pity. Fate clenched her teeth.

"I'm fine Hayate." Slowly she pulled her hand from her face and stared into the concerned sapphire eyes.

"But what if it's true?" That question clawed at Fate's heart as well. What if? What if . . .

"Regardless, I will fight anyone who tries to harm Nanoha. Even if-"

"But he offered us the opportunity to be cured Fate-chan!" Emphatically Hayate threw her hands into the air.

"Hayate!" Fate gave the brunette an enraged snarl.

"Please don't actually consider his offer. I don't want to hurt you . . . I-I don't want to hurt you or anyone anymore." The blonde pressed her lips together and stared at the damp ground beside her.

To her surprise a warm hand touched her shoulder. Soft chocolate hair brushed her chin. Hayate rested her head against Fate's chest. Standing on her tip toes she wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"H-hayate-"

"Please . . . just, just let me stay like this for a little bit. Indulge me Fate-chan." And so they stood there, Fate's arms hanging limply to her sides and Hayate's arms tightly holding the blonde's midsection. Gently Fate wrapped her arms around the brunette. Hayate shut her eyes and savored the moment. After awhile she reluctantly pulled away. A blush lightly coloring her cheeks she shyly averted her gaze from Fate's piercing burgundy eyes.

"Thank-you. Fate-chan." In an instant she was running away. Fate watched sadly from behind until she disappeared from sight.

_"If you give me Takamachi Nanoha . . . I will let you have the cure."_

. . .

Fate undid a button on her polo shirt, clutching at the red ribbon in her hand. With her other hand she flapped the damp cloth against her chest. Hayate didn't have to pour that much water, did she? She quickly dashed up the stairs and turned a sharp right. Smiling she reached forward to open the door to the roof. But she hesitated. Nanoha . . . Was she there? She glanced down at her hand. The hand that had killed, the hand that had hurt, and now the hand that had touched. Fate curled the hand into a fist and took a step away from the door.

"Maybe later." She turned away, a sad smile on her lips.

"What?" She stiffened at the voice.

"N-nanoha." The brunette's eyes were puffy- from crying?- and her face was red. The brunette blushed at Fate and stared at the ground. The blonde's fist at her side tightened, nails digging into the palm.

Slate blue glanced briefly at the girl and she smiled. But it wasn't really a smile. A poor impression of a smile at best but definitely not a smile. It didn't even reach her eyes. Nanoha walked forward and rested a soft hand on Fate's head. Gently she stroked her hair and Fate leaned into the touch as she always did.

"Fate-chan, why did you do that?" The blonde winced and gazed deeply into the fathomless slate blue eyes.

"I-I. . . I love you Nanoha." They both waited as the words faded into oblivion.

Nanoha blanched. She hadn't expected this. She wasn't prepared for this.

"Fate-chan-"

"Ever since you helped me. Your gentle hands, your warm smile . . . everything about you made me love you Nanoha. Everything." The wine colored eyes blazed with sincerity. The brunette glanced down, her cheeks turning bright red. She began to pull her hand from the golden hair- no, fur soft like silk- but Fate kept the hand there, holding it firmly with her own hand. Loving burgundy gazed at confused slate blue.

Nanoha felt like they had done this before. So many times and in so many different places. Red and blue, gold and brown, black and white. Colors and emotions filled the girl's being and she was overcome with a strange heavy weight on her heart.

Disapointment clouded the blonde's unwavering gaze. Her feelings were obviously unreciprocated. Sighing she softly kissed Nanoha's palm.

"Thank-you and I'm sorry." Giving the brunette a sad crooked smile she left. And Nanoha just stood there. She stood there damnit and let her best friend walk away. Guilt weighed heavily on her heart. But there was something else . . . almost untangible. Shaking her head she covered her face with her hand.

_"Are you sick Nanoha?" A concerned Fate sat on a chair next to the bed, a worried look marring the beautiful face. Coughing weakly she sat up and smiled. The blonde fluttered her arms helplessly as she tried to get her comfortable._

_"Nyahaha. Fate-chan you didn't have to come here after school. You might get sick!" Grinning she pat the girl's soft head, playing with the golden strands of hair. As she always did Fate leaned into the touch, her eyes shutting in contentment._

_"You puppy," Nanoha whispered, her eyes filled with mirth._

_"Wan, wan." Slowly amused burgundy winked._

_Suddenly Nanoha winced and coughed into her sleeve. Warmth enveloped her and a soft hand stroked her back._

_"Shh, do you want some warm tea? Soup?" Nanoha's face felt hot. Like she had stuck her head into an oven._

_"Mm . . . Tea sounds good." The blonde rested her forehead against the brunette's. She gazed into her eyes and Nanoha could barely discern an emotion in those expressive eyes. She couldn't quite put a finger on it._

_"I'll bring it up." Smiling gently the girl left and Nanoha was now all alone. It was funny. Event though she had loving parents and siblings she felt lonely. A gnawing all-consuming loneliness. She had always wanted love. Because that was the light that ended the darkness. Nanoha smiled and stared at the door, waiting for Fate to return. For some reason she wanted to see her eyes again. Those beautiful eyes._

. . .

Hayate watched everything with a disapproving frown. She crossed her arms over her chest as Fate rush past her, tears in her eyes. Rejected again. This time it was with silence and not action. That poor girl. She felt anger flare in her heart as she glared at Nanoha. Fate had always been there for Nanoha, had always supported Nanoha, and had always . . . loved Nanoha. So it was unforgiveable that the girl would reject a sincere and gentle confession in such a cruel fashion. Hayate felt a surge of hatred toward the other brunette. How dare she treat Fate like that?

"I wouldn't treat her that way!" she growled fiercely. But why did it matter to Hayate? Because she cared about Fate . . . becuase she liked Fate? That was a funny thought. After fiercely pursuing the girl for seven years she had developed feelings for her? Absentmindely she fingered her shoulder where Fate had touched her. Blushing she stroked the area.

_The disheveled blonde limped forward, unknowingly watched by a furious brunette. She had been beaten again by that girl. And she wanted revenge! For father and mother. Angrily she rushed forward, gun in hand. Without thought she fired the first shot, but watched in amazement as the bullet was dodged effortlessly. She was always the fastest one. Signum had even complained about that girl's speed. Hayate ran and leaped onto the girl, pressing the cool metal against her forehead. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. Slowly she turned to stare into the brunette's eyes._

_"What do you want from me?" For a second she didn't know. What was she supposed to say to the girl she had been fighting for four years?_

_"W-what's your name?" The pressure against the girl's head increased._

_"Fate Testarossa. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She politely bowed her head. Hayate scoffed. What the hell was that? She was at gun point and she was showing such manners._

_"I don't like you Fate-san. You're a werewolf . . . therefore I have to kill you." She began to squeeze the trigger._

_"Why?" Hayate stopped in confusion. She had never been asked that question before._

_"Because you're a monster."_

_"But you're a werewolf as well Miss." Amused burgundy gazed at the girl's face. How dare she act so calm?_

_"My name is Yagami Hayate!"_

_"Hayate, why do you wish to kill me? I need a valid reason for my death." Fate cocked her head to the side in innocent curiosity. Hayate grit her teeth and angrily shot her gun at the girl's shoulder. Fate yelped and clutched the wound with a hand._

_"Your kind . . . you killed my parents. . . and you made me a monster . . . what other reason do I need?" And Hayate cried. Really truly cried. Wretched sobs bubbled from her mouth and tears flooded down her face. She wiped her tears with her hand, the sound of her unhappiness filling the empty street._

_Suddenly two arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her close. Fate Testarossa, the girl she had been trying to kill for four years, with a severe wound in the shoulder was hugging her enemy._

_"I'm sorry," Fate murmured. She tightened her hold as the girl sobbed into her shoulder._

_"It's your fault. It's all your fault. Father and mother are dead because of your kind!" Hayate pounded her fists against the girl's chest._

_"I am so sorry that they died. So sorry," she whispered softly into the brunette's ear. Hayate hiccupped and stared a the blonde's deep blood colored eyes. The normal expressionless glaze that covered them was gone. In its place was compassion and kindness. She gave her a breath-taking crooked smile._

_"I wish I could make it better. I wish that we did not live and fight. But we do Hayate, and I feel sorry that it is like this." Brushing back an askew lock of chocolate brown hair her melancholy grin widened. But Hayate was captivated by one thing. Those beautiful eyes._

. . .

Jail gazed cooly at the four people in front of him. In the darkness of the room only the bright colors of their hair distinguished who each person was.

"Teana." The red head obediently rushed forward and bowed.

"Yes sir."

Pensively he shifted in his leather chair as he continued to stare at the children.

"I require your services. . ." He waved vaguely with his hands.

Her emerald green eyes widened in surprise. She glanced up eagerly.

"Yes sir?"

Jail pressed his lips together and gestured for something to be brought to him. A tall woman with sandy brown hair came forward and reverently placed a piece of paper on his lap. He stared at the pictures, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated on the two faces. Then he threw it at the girl. Quickly she caught it with one hand and folded it in half.

"Bring them to me. But they must be captured after the full moon. Not before. Do you understand me?" His yellow eyes bore into Teana's.

"Yes sir."

"Alright. If you complete this mission you will receive an apartment for yourself and the other children." Teana almost gasped but kept her stoic composure.

"You are very generous, sir!"

Idly Jail nodded and waved his hand away.

"You may leave." Instantly the four stood and left the room in a blur.

Teana sighed and her mouth twitched as they walked outside. It was so different then the empty black room they had been in earlier. Outside was a lush park with deep green grass and sparkling blue sky. Teana forcefully walked forward, the other children following closely behind her.

"Teana-san, do you think this is a wise thing to accept?" Lutecia muttered curiously. Her red eyes gleamed thoughtfully.

"Of course it is! This is the perfect oppurtunity! We can have more freedom and maybe even leave." Teana frowned crossly and unfolded the paper. She glanced around the small park warily. Then she plopped down onto a park bench and smoothed it out. On the white sheet were two images. One was of a pretty brunette with slate blue eyes and a warm smile who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. Next to the picture was a name: Takamachi Nanoha.

"So we'll see Fate-san," mumbled Caro in bewilderment. Teana swallowed and tried to hide her anxiety. She glanced down at the other picture. It was of a girl with blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes the color of Christmas who was about five or six years old. Next to the picture was a name: Vivio Sankt Kaiser.

_A/n So what do you think? Too boring? Too exciting? The plot thickens! Thank you for reading and please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Fate sat down on the park bench, watching the autumn leaves swirl in a vortex to her far right. They crackled like lightening- _a storm brewed as the twin sisters walked home together_- and the girl sighed. She leaned back and stared balefully at the moon. It had been . . . four days? Three years? An hour? . . . since she had . . . confessed to that girl with the warm hands and the pure eyes. Nanoha. And now the full moon was upon her. How funny. She was hurt by the person she loved and now she had to protect her. A rough chuckle escaped from her throat.

"That sound is unbecoming Fate-chan." Hayate uncrossed her arms and walked from her hiding place behind the trees.

"Laughter is an unpleasant sound Hayate?" The brunette only frowned and stared at the blonde's face. It had been four days since she had seen her. Fate had skipped school since that day. She had been very worried. Especially when the girl had refused to talk to her.

"Why weren't you at school?"

"Why does that matter to you?" Fate fired back, her eyes strangely vacant. Hayate rubbed her neck uncomfortably. Why was she acting so different? Tentatively the brunette reached out and lightly touched the girl's shoulder. A feral growl came from Fate's mouth.

"Fate-chan . . ." Why were her eyes so blank? Even rejection didn't cause her to act so strange. Hayate frowned and walked in front of Fate. She looked . . . confused? Why?

"Please leave Hayate. I don't want to hurt you." The blonde sighed and quietly crossed her legs. However Hayate persisted, placing her other hand on Fate's shoulder, restraining the girl. For a brief second Fate stiffened. Suddenly she lurched forward and grabbed the brunette by her school collar. Her red eyes gleamed like the devil's. Was it wrong for Hayate to like the fact that Fate was touching her right now, regardless of the circumstances? For what seemed like an eternity calm sapphire stared into frenzied burgundy. The blonde frowned and pushed the brunette away, her lips curled into an annoyed snarl.

"I-I don't know why I didn't go to school." Hayate frowned. Fate's answer sounded truthful. But . . .

"Lately I've . . . I forget who I am sometimes. I wake up and ask myself daily where am I? Who am I? What am I? And then sometimes I wake up and I am not in my room. And sometimes I wake up with . . . the taste of blood in my mouth." A look of pain crossed her face and she covered her face with her hand. Hayate's heart hurt. Her eyes softened and she nodded.

"I see."

"Yes." The blonde clenched her teeth and stood up from the bench. She pulled off the jacket she had draped over her shoulders and put it on.

"It's going to be cold tonight Hayate. You should be careful." Hayate nodded slowly her ears not quite comprehending everything. She watched as the tall blonde walked away from her and toward the crowded city. The brunette had fought with Fate so many times. Occasionally she had barely escaped with her life. But she had never been afraid of her. How could she be afraid when those-_lonely, sad, beautiful, fathomless_- eyes looked at her? But for the first time in her life, Yagami Hayate felt afraid of Fate Testarossa.

. . .

Fate watched the faces of the endless crowds of people. She tried to see if she could recognize anyone. That girl . . . Hayate? She had known her. Yes, she had known her. They fought. But there was another person she had to remember. The name danced in front of her.

"Na. . . Nano . . . . Nanoha!" Instantly she was smothered in memories, some sad and some happy, but all of them made her felt warm. She clutched her arms and frowned. What the HELL was wrong with her? She glared at the snowflakes that began to fall from the sky. Nanoha liked snow. She had told her? Yes that was right. Or had she supposed . . . The burgundy eyes clouded in confusion. Fate tightened her grip on her arms and kept walking, ignoring the soft and cold pieces of fluff that rained down on her head.

"Yuuno-kun!" The blonde stiffened at the name. Instantly she felt hatred at the pit of her stomach. She whipped around and saw a strangely familiar image. A pretty brunette had a tall blonde boy's arm around her shoulder. Ah, Fate had seen this before, hadn't she? Frowning she watched the couple walk down the street. Without thinking she followed, her pace quickening until she was within a safe distance. She felt an urgent feeling to protect Nanoha. She had to make sure that boy didn't do anything to her. After a bit of mindless meandering the two stopped at a small coffee shop. Sighing Fate crossed her arms and leaned against a wall, obscured by the dumpster in front of her. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder.

"What are you doing Testarossa?" Fate's lips twitched. She turned to face a tall woman with pink hair and hard blue eyes. She felt pain and blackness asociated with this person. Frowning the blonde brushed off the contact.

"So you're watching your little human pet, Testarossa?"

"You can't kill me until I am a wolf. Please do not bother me until then . . . Signum."

"A-ah. You sound flustered, Testarossa. Could it be caused by not going to school?

Fate frowned and glanced at the dirty concrete at her feet. Suddenly a muscled arm slammed her against the brick wall.

"What's wrong with you Testaroosa?" Signum's sharp eyes surveyed the girl's blank face and apathetic eyes. She pressed harder against the lean body.

"I'm a monster Signum. Does it matter what I do?" Fate cocked her head to the side, an eyebrow arching in curiosity. The pink-haired woman's lips twitched in annoyance. Why did she care? Because Fate was her sparring partner and without a good fight from a worthy enemy being a hunter lost its worth.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's pathetic. You're not a simpering child Testarossa!" Signum snarled angrily, her steel blue eyes blazing.

For a long moment the blonde stared blankly at the passionate expression. Distant burgundy looked up and down the face. For a few moments the woman in front of her wasn't familiar. Why was Fate in this position again? Oh yes, she was feeling sorry for herself . . . because? Blonde eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Damnit Testarossa!" Signum throttled the girl against the wall. Fate ignored the sharp pain on the back of her head. She strained against the muscled arm and looked for Nanoha and the boy. She no longer saw them in front of the small coffeeshop. Frowning she looked through the glass. Still not there. She shut her eyes in annoyance. Fate needed to protect Nanoha and this woman . . . Signum made things very difficult. With a quick flick of her wrist she pulled the arm off her chest and behind the woman's body. The blonde kicked the woman's legs out from under her and shoved her against the wall. A dry chuckle escaped from Signum's mouth as her cheek rested against the cool brick.

"A-ah, I was careless. Sorry that I became cocky Testarossa." Fate's eyebrow twitched. With a fierce growl she smashed the woman against the wall again. She smelled blood. Kneeling down she pressed her lips against the wound. She lapped at the crimson liquid, causing the hunter to moan in disgust.

"I lost my 'pet' in the crowd because of you. I don't like interruptions." She pressed her tongue against the cut for a few seconds, a pugnacious gleam in her eye.

"Don't follow me after you wake up." Calmly she flipped Signum onto her back. Fate's hand hit a pressure point and the woman became limp, unconscious. The blonde stood, wiping the blood from her mouth. Rapidly blinking her eyes, she stumbled out of the alleyway. What had just happened? Even though her memory was hazy she had never done something that feral before. Not since she had left that man and the kids.

Shaking her head she tried to pick up on Nanoha's trail. She sniffed delicately in the air, trying to pick up the scent of peaches, pencil shavings, and cotton. Sidling past a clump of people she barely crossed the street and looked to her left and then right. She was greeted by the sight of neon lights flashing on top of buildings and crowds of people returning from work and school. She anxiously began to walk down the long line of shops when she heard a sound.

"Nyahaha." _Nanoha_. Fate careened toward the noise, running into a few irritated businessmen. Found her. Nose pressed against glass, the brunette watched in captivation as an early Christmas display sang songs. The girl giggled and pointed at it in earnest. The boy merely nodded.

Fate was on the trail again. Resuming her casual stalking, she followed the couple. Sometimes she would have to stop and remind herself why she was walking or why she was pushing past a crowd. But she kept going. She had to. Because if Nanoha wasn't protected Fate would never forgive herself.

They were ambling around in the park. Fate resignedly watched the two but something was wrong. Whenever she watched the interactions between Nanoha and Yuuno she felt awkward. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but was Nanoha fidgeting? Yuuno would put his arm on her shoulder and after a few minutes she would shrug it off. Or Yuuno would try to hold her hand and Nanoha would be oblivious to the fact, her eyes spacey. What was she thinking about?

Finally she noticed the couple was going to go their separate ways. Yuuno hugged Nanoha and softly murmured something into her ear. The brunette merely nodded and walked away, ignoring the boy's somber emerald gaze. It was strange. Fate felt like she recognized the stare. Rubbing her head she pulled her eyes from Yuuno and shuffled toward Nanoha. The girl was staring at her feet, her eyes troubled. Had that boy said something wrong to her? If he did . . . Fate's lips pulled into a snarl. Then she felt a tingle that halted her train of thought. She glanced at the moon. The white orb filled her being with longing and an unnamable urge. It was time. She jumped behind a bush and let the familiar prickling sensation cover her body. After a few seconds a golden wolf exited the dense brush. Ears pricked and tail straight, she tensed. _Thud_. Where was the noise coming from? _Thud_. Fate glanced around in worry. _THUD_. Fate lunged forward, shielding the brunette from a large coal black wolf that had attempted to attack the girl.

"Nikko?"

The golden wolf rolled on the grass and tightened her grip on the wolf's throat. Angrily she pinned him to the ground, waiting for others to come. Silence filled her ears. Frowning she listened again, eyes closed. But there was no one. Only the sound of humans, cars, and city antics.

Cool burgundy gazed into frightened amber.

_Where are the others?_

_I-I don't know what you're talking about!_

Fate's lips curled into a snarl. She bit down on the wolf's forearm. A sickening crunch. He howled in agony.

_It's only going to get worse if you don't tell me._

_I swear there isn't anyone else! It's just me!_

_I don't believe you._

Fate broke the bone in two, watching from the corner of her eye as the wolf's eyes glazed in pain.

_Please have mercy!_

_Do you want me to tear it in half?_

Fate began to tug the mangled forearm away from the body.

"Fate-chan, stop!" Instantly the golden wolf opened her mouth and let the bloody mess fall to the ground. She stepped away from the ragged figure, her lips curled in disgust. The male wolf limped away, throwing a wary glance over his shoulder just in case she followed.

Her body shook in fury. Who dared to interrupt her? Turning she came face to face with a brunette whose eyes reminded Fate of the sky. Oh. Nanoha. Tension disappeared and in it's place was a calmness. She approached the girl eagerly but stopped when she saw her face. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth hung open. Why was she so surprised?

_"Fate-chan, stop!"_ Fate-chan . . . wait . . . Fate stopped breathing. She hadn't said Nikko. And the blonde was currently a giant golden wolf!

"So Hayate-chan wasn't joking." Nanoha shook her head in disbelief and stared at the golden wolf's face. Crimson blood stained the flaxen fur. She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at the liquid, the whole while drowing in the rich wine colored eyes. Why hadn't she recognized them? Now that she really concentrated she realized the dog she had called Nikko and the girl she had called Fate had the same eyes.

_"You have a dog that comes only twice a month right?" Hayate leaned casually against the railing on the roof, watching Nanoha's mildly surprised reaction._

_"Er, yeah. Why do you ask, Hayate-chan?" The shorter brunette merely shrugged and pursed her lips together in thought. She was debating something important. For a few minutes conflicted sapphire stared at innocent slate blue. Then Hayate licked her lips and swallowed._

_"Just humor me Nanoha-chan. When you see her just call her Fate-chan."_

Wiping the last of the blood from the wolf's mouth Nanoha stood and shoved the stained handkerchief into her pocket.

"Fate-chan . . ." Tentatively she touched the golden fur. The wolf leaned into her touch, like Fate always did.

"So it is you."

As soon as the girl touched her head everything was so much clearer, more defined. It was like turning on the headlights of a car during a dark night. Her mind was no longer fuzzy. Fate felt normal for the first time in four days. But with clarity came instant fear. What would Nanoha think of this situation? Would she hate her? Would she be afraid of her? Would she-

"I need to tell you something Fate-chan," Nanoha murmured, sincerity rang in her voice. "Even though you're like this . . . Fate-chan is Fate-chan. If you're a wolf or a human, you're still my Fate-chan!" A blush stained the angel's face.

Warm arms blanketed the wolf's neck.

"So . . . I don't want you to be hard on yourself. I love you for you Fate-chan! I don't care what you are."

Love? The wolf's ears flicked at the sweet word. The emotion that Fate craved.

"Nyahaha." Warm breath tickled her ear.

"Y-yeah. I love you Fate-chan."

_A/N Be prepared for a very VERY fluffy chapter. I have to emotionally prepare you for the amount of fluff that will occur in chapter nine. Just kidding. But what do you think? Was Nanoha's confession good enough? Just to let you guys know, when Fate confessed to Nanoha, Nanoha never rejected Fate. She was just so shocked that she didn't respond. And I think I've given enough memories to hint that Nanoha loves Fate. It just needed to be realized. Also I'm not taking a hiatus from the plot, it's just I need to address that Nanofate exists in my fanfic, not just in tense subtext(which is so similar to the anime). So I hope you enjoyed and please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Fate blinked. _"I love you Fate-chan."_ Words. Such sweet and simple words. Fate slowly turned and stared at the girl. Nanoha loved her. Someone loved her. Despite what Mother had said, someone loved her!

Nanoha watched nervously as emotions flitted through the burgundy eyes. Was she going to be rejected? An apprehensive knot was suddenly in her stomach. She rubbed her hands, frowning. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the golden wolf rested its head against Nanoha's chest. A soft whimper came from its throat.

_Nanoha._

The girl blinked and glanced around.

"Fate-chan?"

_Nanoha_. The word reverberated in her brain like an echo.

_You . . . you love me, Nanoha?_ The brunette smiled at the cautious manner that Fate spoke in. As if she actually thought that this was too good to be true.

"Yes, I love you so much Fate-chan." She wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck and stroked the coarse fur. Nanoha felt the wolf burrow its face into her neck, making contented sounds.

_I'm so glad. And really happy._ It had been awhile since Nanoha had heard Fate talk like that. The brunette tightened her hold.

"Me too." The hug lasted a few minutes, the two girls soaking in each other's presence. Finally Fate pulled away.

_You should get home Nanoha._

The brunette cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Why?"

Fate glanced to her right and left, straining to hear noise, but silence greeted her. Maybe she didn't have to worry right now . . .

"Fate-chan?"

_Oh, uh nevermind. I thought I heard something. But Nanoha you should still go home. It's not safe at night._

"But Fate-chan is here. I can't leave you by yourself." Nanoha smiled and stroked the wolf's head. The blonde nodded reluctantly.

_Alright. I'll come with you._

The brunette seemed to glow as she lead Fate toward the Midoriya Cafe. The wolf was Nanoha's shadow, carefully listening and watching with each step. It was strange. Every full moon Jail would send wolves to try and capture Nanoha. Where were they now? Twitching her tail impatiently Fate continued her furtive glances. Suddenly a warm hand rested on her neck.

"Fate-chan, what's wrong?" Instantly Fate relaxed. The wolf rubbed her muzzle against the hand. She smelled sweet, like peaches.

_Mm, nothing._ Nanoha nodded and they crossed the street. The girl calmly reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. Effortlessly she turned the key into the lock and opened the door. Light splashed onto their bodies. Fate stepped inside, ears pricked. However, everything was normal. The Midoriya Cafe was still warm and comfortable, no wolves in sight.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Nanoha asked, breaking Fate out of her vigilant reverie.

_Oh, not yet._

"Mou, Fate-chan! I feel like a housewife. You need to take better care of yourself!" An exasperated Nanoha stalked off toward the kitchen. However Fate stiffened and flopped down onto the floor.

_H-housewife?_

"Un. It's an expression," came the girl's voice from the kitchen. Swallowing Fate felt embarrassment wash through her. But she also felt happiness and joy. A golden tail wagged on the floor. She had missed that warm feeling.

"Fate-chan!" The wolf jerked up and lumbered toward the voice. Nanoha squatted down and placed a bowl in front of her.

"I hope you like it. If you want seconds just ask."

_Nanoha. Thank-you._ Before she could feel embarrassment she brushed Nanoha's cheek with her nose. Her heart felt light when she heard the girl's laugh.

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan that tickles!" Playfully she ruffled the fur on top of the wolf's head. Fate wagged her tail again as she leaned forward and gulped down the tasty looking contents of the bowl. _Tonkatsu_ and rice. After a mere minute she was already licking the porcelein.

"Mou, you're hungry aren't you? Do you want more?" Nanoha rested her chin on her knees as she peered into rich wine colored eyes.

_I'm fine. Thank-you for the meal._ The girl smiled in relief and picked up the bowl to wash in the sink. Thoughtfully Fate glanced around. No noise from Nanoha's parents or siblings greeted her ears. She shut her eyes and listened again. Still nothing.

_Nanoha, where are your parents and your brother and sister?_

"Oh, they went to some competition for Kyouya. He's a great fighter you know? So I decided to stay here and watch house until they came back. Someone has to keep the business going during winter break." The girl placed the plate into the dishwasher and turned around.

"But Fate-chan, would you mind if I ask you a few question?"

The wolf perked her ears in curiosity.

"What exactly are you? How did this happen to you? Why haven't you been coming to school? Why would you come to my house with bite marks and wounds? Why-"

_Nanoha. I'll answer all of your questions. Would you mind if we did this upstairs?_

Wordlessly the brunette walked toward the stairs, Fate at her heels. Fate trotted into the open bedroom and looked for a place to make herself comfortable for the long night ahead of her. Nanoha merely plopped herself onto the bed, cuddling a pillow to her chest. She pat the place next to her and the wolf obligingly hopped onto the bed. Fate glanced at Nanoha uncertainly and decided to do something bold. She nudged the girl to lay down. Curious slate blue gazed into insistent burgundy. After a moment she rested against the thick comforter, waiting. The wolf swallowed and rested her head against the girl's chest. Nervously she watched the brunette's reaction.

The girl's face was so red that Fate thought she had a fever.

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan . . ." Soft hands stroked the wolf's neck. She shut her eyes in contentment and snuggled deeper into the warmth.

_To answer your first question, I'm a werewolf Nanoha._ For a split second the petting stopped.

"Really?"

_Yes. I was bit when I was nine years old and I've been one ever since._

"So is all that stuff true? Do you transform on the full moon and not like silver?" Nanoha thoughtfully stared at the golden fur that shimmered in the moonlight.

_Mm. Most of that stuff is actually true._

"Really?" The girl continued to stroke Fate's back, her slate blue eyes watching the wolf's reactions.

"So why haven't you been going to school?" Fate stiffened and she turned her face away.

"Fate-chan?"

Silence. The brunette sighed and pat the wolf's chest.

"Alright. Next question: Why do you come to my house hurt?"

Silence.

Nanoha stared at the ceiling a frown pulling down her mouth.

"Fate-chan."

_I'm sorry Nanoha. There are just some things I can't answer_. Or don't want to answer.

"Okay." Suddenly the girl hopped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Fate's eyes widened in shock.

_Are you angry?_ Her heart stopped as she waited for an answer.

"No, I understand that there are something you can't say. I trust you Fate-chan." The wolf listened to the sound of cloth and skin. When she came out again Nanoha was wearing pink button up pajamas.

"Do you remember when you got this for me?" Playfully Nanoha winked as she crawled into the bed, resuming her earlier position.

Fate nuzzled her chest and nodded.

_Yes, it looks very nice on you._

And then they just talked. Effortlessly without any awkward pauses. Everything was so easy with Nanoha. Like breathing. They talked for hours about memories, school, and anything else they could think of. After awhile Fate felt Nanoha's breath deepen. She was asleep. The wolf licked the sleeping girl's cheek and decided to do the same.

. . .

Light streamed into the room, dappling the carpet, desk, and the two girls sleeping on the bed. Nanoha tiredly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a still sleeping Fate. A naked human sleeping Fate. Gasping she almost recoiled as the girl nuzzled deeper into Nanoha's breasts.

"F-f-fate-chan." The beautiul blonde frowned and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Fate-chan." Nanoha reached forward and stroked the girl's cheek. Eyes squeezed shut and reluctantly opened. Confused burgundy stared into loving slate blue.

"Good morning." Fate sat up and glanced around. Where was she? She gazed at the girl next to her. Who was she?

"Fate-chan." Nanoha. Warmth filled her chest.

"Morning." Now calm, Fate rested her head on the girl's shoulder, nuzzling her neck. "Mou, you're just like a pup-mph." The blonde pressed her lips against the brunette's. At first Nanoha just lay stiffly like a statue as Fate's lips moved against hers, eventually gliding down her neck and collarbone. She shivered as something warm and wet grazed her throat.

"Don't like?" asked a soft voice.

"I-I like it. It's just so different." Nanoha gazed at Fate whose eyes were curious.

"Nanoha, would you let me be selfish and-" a tongue stroking the jaw "-let me have-" a soft nibble on the collarbone "-my way with you?" Her response was arms wrapping around her neck. Fate grinned and continued downward, unbuttoning the pink pajamas as she went. Just as she got to the brunette's naval a soft buzzing sound filled her ears. She sat up, alert, and glanced around uncertainly.

"What is it?" Nanoha cupped the blonde's chin, a hungry gleam in the slate blue.

"Your phone is ringing," Fate stated matter of factly, pulling away from the other girl. Sighing in annoyance the half-naked brunette stalked off toward her desk and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Fate rested her chin on her arms as she watched the girl's face . . . and occasionally her gorgeous body.

"Oh, Yuuno-kun." The blonde grit her teeth and flopped onto her back. Of course, the person who had to ruin her first time was that stupid boy. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Nanoha who was fidgeting and playing with a lock of her hair.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. . . There's nothing bad that happened recently . . . Mm-hm . . . Yeah, I do . . . I'm really sorry, its just-" the brunette glanced at Fate who cocked her head to the side, "-there's just someone who makes me even more happy . . . Yeah, it is. . . I do . . . I will Yuuno-kun . . . You were a great boyfriend too Yuuno-kun . . . Me too . . . bye." She shut the cellphone with finality and gazed blankly at the pink device. Swallowing Fate walked over toward the girl and gazed at the apathetic slate blue eyes. Slowly she brushed away the tears.

"Nanoha . . . you didn't have to do that."

"But I had to Fate-chan. Even though I really liked Yuuno-kun, it can't compare to the way I feel about you." The brunette touched the hand that was on her cheek and kissed it.

"Nanoha . . ." The girl moved downward, kissing the blonde's wrist, arm, shoulder, and collar bone.

"Don't like?" asked an amused voice.

"Is that even a question?" Fate picked Nanoha up bridal style and carried her to the bed. Arms wrapped around each other, hands roamed, and tongues clashed. Nanoha was very late to open shop.

. . .

Vita glanced at Hayate who was still leaning on the tree, sapphire eyes dull. Nervously the red-head crossed her arms and inspected her bloody sword.

"I'm such a fool, aren't I Vita-chan?" A bitter chuckle escaped from the brunette's lips.

"Hayate . . ."

"Maybe if I hadn't said anything to Nanoha things would be different. Yet . . . if I had said nothing . . . I would be full of regret because-" tears filled the agonized eyes, "-Nanoha is the only one who can make Fate-chan happy." The floodgates opened and tears poured down her face.

"Hayate." Vita walked forward and touched the girl's shoulder. Uncertainly she pat her back. God, why can't I do anything better than this? Why can't I be a better friend? Why?

Vita stared at the window of the Midoriya Cafe. Even though there was a pink curtain that covered the glass she could just faintly hear laughter and moans coming from the upper room. Sighing she stroked the girl's hair.

"You did the right thing, Hayate."

The girl sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"I-if I did, t-then why does it h-hurt s-so much?" She burrowed her head into the smaller girl's shoulder and sobbed. Numbly Vita pat her back but she was focused on one thing. Hayate was very warm.

. . .

Teana crossed her arms and paced anxiously on the roof, watched by a passive Erio, a jittery Caro, and a stoic Lutecia.

"We know where that girl is, why don't we just simply kidnap her. She won't put up much of a struggle," muttered Lutecia as she idly gazed at the sky.

"Still, it may be dangerous! Jail wouldn't just give as a surefire ticket to freedom without a catch! She has to be better protected then this." Teana gestured at the small blonde girl with the strange eyes who was sleeping by the window. The orange-haired girl caught sight of a nun who peeked in to check on the girl.

"A few nuns won't be much of a challenge," stated Erio. He combed a hand through his spiky red hair.

"You never know." Teana leaned against the railing and glared at the orphanage.

"Teana-san, I don't think that Vivio is supposed to be the challenge." Three pairs of eyes stared at the usually quiet Caro.

Bravely the pink-haired girl swallowed and stood up.

"We all know that Fate-san guards the other girl, right? Well it's obvious that she would sacrifice her life in order to protect her. So . . . Jail-san must be hoping that when we capture Takamachi-san, we'll kill Fate-san in the process."

_A/N Hey guys, sorry about the wait. School starts next week so expect one chapter per week at best. Well, I hope you guys liked the fluffy chapter because I about killed myself trying to get it out. Fluff just doesn't come easily to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_"Do you want to live little girl?" Shapes blurred and touch lost its feeling. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up into strong arms._

_"How on earth did you survive?" muttered the masculine voice. Nanoha slowly felt herself fade into oblivion, everything melting . . . Crimson blood . . . feral growls . . ._

_A man stood in front of her, his back to her. Nanoha could just make out the dark hair on his head._

_"It has been awhile Nanoha-san. I hope you are ready for me to take you back." He smirked over his shoulder and Nanoha felt shivers down her spine. The man wasn't there anymore. In his place was Fate-chan._

"Nanoha!" The girl felt herself being shaken awake. Opening her eyes she saw concerned burgundy orbs staring down at her. She felt warmth envelop her.

"Don't scare me like that," Fate whispered urgently into her ear. Nanoha sighed and burrowed her face into the crook of the girl's neck. Tears dribbled down her cheeks. The brunette watched through blurred vision as Fate gently brushed away the wetness with her thumbs. The blonde leaned forward and kissed her hair.

"It-it's just a dream Nanoha. Dreams . . . no matter how bad they are . . . they aren't reality."

"F-fate-chan!" She tightened her hold on Nanoha.

"I'll make sure the dreams never hurt you Nanoha."

"Promise?" The brunette didn't know if it was because she was so tired, or frightened, but she needed Fate to promise to protect her. Mirth filled the wine colored eyes. She leaned forward until her forehead was touching Nanoha's. She offered her pinky to the girl, smiling gently.

"I promise. I'll protect you always, Nanoha." _Always . . . Fate-chan can you really keep such an impossible thing? When I haven't even told you everything about me. When I've held back so much . . . How could you do that?_

. . .

Fate tightened her grip on Nanoha's hand as they crossed the street. The brunette blinked in surprise at the break in her daydream and smiled, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"Nyahaha, sorry Fate-chan. I'm just tired . . . after last night." Slate blue winked playfully. But Fate knew it was a facade. The blonde could always tell. But she knew that pointing it out would only hurt the girl's feelings.

"N-nanoha . . ." She ducked her head in embarrassment. To her surprise a warm hand stroked her cheek.

"You're so cute Fate-chan." Grinning she pulled the blonde the rest of the way to the park. The whole time Fate kept her eyes on Nanoha's face. Something was bothering her. Frowning Fate scratched her neck. She hadn't forgotten anything important, not since she had been with Nanoha. Sometimes she wondered why she had thought she had been losing her mind a few weeks ago. Now everything seemed fine except for those occasional black outs. But they were infrequent and brief. Everything was perfect. Nanoha was her girfriend and she was perfectly happy. Smirking she stopped running forward and pulled on Nanoha's hand.

"What is it Fate-ch-_mph_-" Not caring where she was she planted a kiss on the girl's lips. Gently Fate brushed her nose along her jaw and playfully nibbled on her ear.

"Mou Fate-chan, we're in public!" Nanoha hissed. The blonde merely laughed and kissed Nanoha's cheek.

"I love you Nanoha." The words tingled on her tongue. Her lips twitched into a smile as the brunette blushed. She brought two of her fingers to her lips, kissed them, and pressed them against Fate's mouth. Fate kissed the fingertips lovingly without hesitation.

"There's more when we get home." Nanoha abruptly turned and marched away.

"Mou, you tease!" She merely heard laughter as her response.

In a few steps Fate caught up with the girl and draped an arm over her shoulder. The brunette shivered.

"Are you cold?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she began to unwrap the soft cashmere scarf- _Alicia's scarf lit up as the lightning flashed across the sky_. Gently she tied the scarf neatly around her girlfriend's neck.

"Better?" Nanoha giggled and grabbed Fate's hand.

"Fate-chan this isn't good. I'm warm yet you're cold." She pursed her lips in thought as they waited at the last crosswalk. "I know!" Quickly she stuffed Fate's hand in her pocket, rubbing the cold fingers briskly with her own.

"Nanoha."

The girl grinned mischievously and stared straight ahead, walking quickly as she tried to match the blonde's pace. She smiled at the snow that coated the ground. She loved snow. Nanoha gazed upward, entranced by the dark grey sky.

"You know Fate-chan, I wish it could snow and have clear skies at the same time. Wouldn't that be perfect?" Fate tightened her grip on Nanoha's shoulder and chuckled into her ear.

"Weather is so fickle Nanoha. Why would you have such high expectations?"

"It would be nice though." A pensive look masked the usually cheerful girl's face. Sighing Fate shrugged.

"I suppose so, but it would be pretty weird," muttered Fate. She found a nice bench to the side of the cement path through the park. Together they sat down on the wood and tried to keep warm. The blonde smiled at Nanoha. The brunette grinned and rested her cheek against Fate's shoulder. Yawning she began to feel lethargic . . . drifting into . . . oblivion . . .

"Mama?" Tiredly the blonde rubbed her eyes and glared at the owner of the childish voice. Standing in front of her was a young girl with blonde hair and different colored eyes. She clung to a stuffed rabbit and had her thumb in her mouth.

"Mama?" the girl asked again. Fate blushed and glanced at the brunette who was sleeping on her shoulder.

"Nanoha," she muttered quietly, eyes still on the child in front of her.

"Mm, what Fate-chan?"

"Did you have a child that I should know about?"

"Eh?" Nanoha's eyes shot open. Laughing softly behind her hand, Fate gestured at the little girl in front of her.

"Mama?"

An embarrassed blush covered the brunette's face.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know who you are . . ." The little girl seemed unabashed by the comment and nodded solemnly in understanding.

"Little girl, where are your parents?" Fate smiled kindly and leaned forward.

Silently the girl pointed vaguely behind her.

"I see. . ." The blonde frowned as she pondered what she would do next.

"Nanoha?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind watching this girl for a bit? I'll try and find her parents." Fate stood up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Yawning she plopped the young child onto the bench and began to march toward the densely populated park center.

"Fate-chan?" The blonde glanced over her shoulder. Nanoha had the little girl on her lap, arms wrapped around her body.

"Mm?"

"Bring some cocoa when you get back please. One for this girl as well." A small smile curled on her lips as she gazed into the green and red eyes.

"Of course." Fate smiled and walked away. The image lingered in her brain after she had left. A brunette with glowing slate blue eyes and a small blonde child on her lap. She didn't know why but the picture was precious to her. Shrugging she glanced around searching for people that resembled the girl that was sitting on Nanoha's lap. She went from person to person asking the same question: Are you missing a daughter? Unfortunately it was the same response.

"No."

"Sorry."

"Nope."

"Do you think I would be that careless, of course not!" Fate stuffed her frigid hands deep into her pockets, yearning for the warmth that Nanoha possessed. Pursing her lips together she pulled out crumpled yen bills in her jean pocket. She grinned wickedly as she trotted toward the small snack cart. An idea formed in her brain. Humming under her breath she waited in line, watching the customer in front of her.

"Thank-you, come again." Fate walked forward and glanced at the figure out of the corner of her eye. Its face was obscured by a grey hoodie but the blonde caught one thing: a lock of bright orange hair. Fate watched the person go before giving her undivided attention to the man in front of her.

"Two hot chocolates please." The man nodded and swiftly moved around, getting the materials he needed. The blonde frowned and tapped her fingers idly on her leg.

"500 yen, please." The man's moustache twitched as Fate slid the bills onto the metallic cart. In a flash the money was gone and replaced with two steaming plastic mugs of hot chocolate. Fate had never shared a drink with Nanoha. It would be fun to try. Gripping the soft cups she briskly turned toward the park bench. Suddenly she stopped. Orange hair . . .

_"Fate-san!" The young girl pointed excitedly at the falling sakura petals that dappled the ground. Smiling Fate picked up a clump and blew them at the child._

_"They are very pretty. Like you, Tea."_

"Teana . . ." She felt something hot burn her leg as she lost her grip on the hot chocolates. She sank to her knees staring blankly in front of her. There was no one there. Nanoha and the child were gone.

. . .

_Earlier_

Nanoha watched with a smiling face as Fate began to fade into the crowd. Stroking the girl's soft hair she decided to ask her a question.

"What's you name?"

"V-vivio."

"Really? That's such a beautiful name. My name is Takamachi Nanoha."

The blonde girl's eyes widened briefly and she stared into the gentle slate blue eyes.

"T-takamachi Nanoha?"

"Yes. That's my name, pleased to meet you." The brunette held out her hand and Vivio shook it firmly.

"Pleased to meet you," she mumbled, her eyes staring at the blue scarf around the girl's neck.

"Pretty. . ."

Nanoha smiled and pulled off the scarf and wrapped it around Vivio's throat.

"Is it warm?"

"Un!" Blushing the child stroked the soft fabric with her hands.

"My very good friend lent it to me. She wanted me to be warm but I'm fine now. I think you need it more then I do." Grinning she pet the girl's hair. It felt soft like silk. It reminded her of Fate's hair.

"Vivio!" A small girl who looked to be about ten dashed toward the park bench, short pink hair flying in different directions. Panting she skidded to a stop in a front of a dumbfounded Nanoha.

"I'm sorry to bother you but my . . . little sister must have gotten lost. I need to watch her more carefully!" Blushing she scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's no trouble, really." Smiling in understanding she shifted to put the girl on the ground. However, Vivio wouldn't budge, her grip tight on Nanoha's jacket.

"Vivio?"

"Don't let them take me, Takamachi-san." The girl whimpered and burrowed her head into the brunette's chest. Nanoha frowned and gazed at the seemingly innocent girl in front of her. Why was Vivio so afraid?

"I'm sorry but . . ."

"Takamachi-san is it?" The girl's mouth opened and she took a step a bit too close for Nanoha's liking.

"Y-yes?" Nanoha didn't like the excited gleam in the girl's eyes.

"Would you mind coming with me? Vivio is a bit shy and it would be so much easier if you could give her directly to my parents. Please Takamachi-san?" Imploringly teal eyes gazed into wary slate blue.

Nanoha frowned. She still felt uncomfortable. But . . . giving the barely visible blonde head one last glance she stood and with Vivio in her arms she walked away from the park bench.

. . .

Fate placed her hand on the wood. It was still warm. That meant Nanoha was nearby. Jerking upward in triumph she dashed from the spot and ran left to right.

"Nanoha! Nanoha!" Desperately she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted the name that was always in her heart.

"Fate-"

The blonde stiffened and shut her eyes. The sound came from her left side. She took off, shoving past crowds of people. She saw a short break in the crowd. Nanoha's eyes were wide and pleading.

"Nanoha!" Fate leaped forward, hand outstretched. Just as their fingertips touched she felt something hard hit her neck. Gasping she sank to her knees. Everything was blurring, changing, and gone . . .

"Nano . . . ha." Blackness.

Something warm touched her shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up!" Opening one eye she saw a young man with dark black hair and concerned grey eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Fate nodded slowly and squeezd her eyes shut. Where was she? She winced as she rubbed her neck idly. Then everything came back. Nanoha! The blonde got quickly to her feet in the middle of a thick throng of people. But she was alone.

_A/N Alright guys I'm going on hiatus for a little while. Don't worry though, I will finish this story. I know where I'm taking this and everything so it should all turn out okay. So Vivio in all her moe glory appeared! Sorry that the happiness ended so sadly, I'm not a big fan of fluff. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Fate bared her teeth as she slammed Teana against the wall with a loud thud. The orange-haired girl groaned and glared at the blonde.

"Long time no see," Fate whispered through grit teeth. Roughly she clutched at the girl's school collar and shook her with all her might. She saw red. Snarling she hit the girl harder against the brick wall. Furious burgundy stared into sullen teal.

"Now Teana, it's not that hard. Just tell me where you took her. Jail is not at his usual place anymore." Fate winced as she recalled the mound of bodies that proved her point. She had thoroughly searched the warehouse and anyone who had been there was now dead.

The girl pressed her lips together and shook her head.

Fate's mouth twitched. Quickly she pulled the girl upward until she was gasping for air, the collar of her shirt constricting her neck. After about thirty seconds Fate let her relax and then repeated the process four times. Sighing the blonde gazed absentmindedly at the sky. Good weather despite the winter season. Suddenly a desperate gasp interrupted her reverie. Slowly she let Teana down.

"P-please . . . Fate-s-san . . . i-if I say . . . anything . . . Jail w-will-"

The blonde snorted and cocked her head to the side, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh really? Well Teana, I want to tell you something. Please listen closely." Panting the orange-haired girl leaned closer. Fate clenched her teeth and whispered softly into her ear.

"I don't give a damn." A small gasp warmed the girl's ear.

"If I did care I wouldn't be doing this in the first place." Teana struggled against the tight hold. Suddenly, as if the world had turned upside down, Fate felt off-balanced and lost. Blackness framed her vision. Groaning she pressed her forehead above Teana's hair. Where was she? Oh yes . . . trying to find . . . Nan . . . toka? No no, Nano. . .ga? No! Nanoha!

Fate bared her teeth and glared into the frightened blue eyes.

"I feel unwell right now Teana. If you push me too much I might just snap . . ." Fate slowly licked her lips. Her eyes were the color of spilled blood. She lightly skimmed her nose up and down Teana's neck, reveling in the girl's squirms.

"Tell me where Jail is or I'll have a little chat with Erio, Caro, and Lutecia. They would want to have a nice long talk with me, wouldn't they?"

"N-no!" Fate chuckled as the girl tried to punch her chest.

"No? Well I disagree with you on that Teana-chan." The blonde grinned manically and roughly backhanded the girl in the face. The sound of a slap resounded in the small alleyway.

"I want to hear you scream Teana. I don't like this silence. Nanoha probably screamed when you gave her to Jail . . . right?" Fate vigorously hit Teana against the wall, ignoring the tantalizing smell of blood.

"She probably begged for mercy and called my name, right? She probably cried and cried but you didn't listen . . . did you Teana? Of course not. You just gave her to him. Her. My Nanoha!" With a flick of her wrist she threw the orange-haired girl against the ground. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her. It was stained with red. Carefully Fate squatted down and watched with the pleasure of a predator as Teana attempted to crawl away. After a few seconds she slammed her hand onto the girl's back.

"No, no. Bad girl. I have to teach you again, don't I? Should I hit you more? Or maybe I should-"

"T-tea?" Fate stiffened and glanced over her shoulder. A feminine silhouette stood in the small entrance to the alleyway. Her hair was strangely dyed blue and her eyes were an innocent sky blue-Nanoha. She was in school uniform as well. The leather school bag in her hand dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Subaru . . . ugh . . . run." Teana weakly looked upward, one eye shut as blood poured from her forehead.

"Tea!" She rushed forward but was stopped at the sight of Fate. The blonde looked very menacing, primordial, with her burgundy eyes gleaming like the devil's and blood staining her hands and her white blouse. Fate smiled sweetly as she took in Subaru with dark interest.

"Subaru? It's a pleasure to meet you. I was just playing with Teana-chan here. You can have her afterward. She's so stubborn though," Fate pouted childishly, "it's so cruel. Maybe you could help me?" In a blur the tall girl was behind Subaru, one hand gently cupping her chin. She watched Teana. It was fascinating. The girl's teal eyes blazed with such fury. Weakly she began to sit up but failed and slumped to the ground.

"P-please don't hurt Subaru. She's my-" Ignoring the plea Fate leaned forward and licked the girl's jaw. Subaru whimpered loudly.

"T-tea."

"Subaru."

Fate chuckled softly and unbuttoned the blue-haired girls blouse.

"I haven't been with Nanoha for a week now. I need something to whet my appetite."

Teana's face turned into anger.

"Don't you-_ugh_- touch her!" The girl shakily got to her feet, one hand on the wall behind her.

"Mm, she smells good. . ." Fate inhaled loudly and began to pull off the girl's shirt.

"Please do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt Tea." Trusting blue stared into hard burgundy.

"Subaru you idiot!" Tea staggered forward and clutched at the girl's shoulders.

"Tea, you're hurt."

"Fate-san please don't touch her. I'll do anything just please . . . don't . . ." The girl's usual sharp eyes were becoming dull. Her head rocked forward and she slumped into Subaru's arms.

Fate sighed in annoyance.

"Maybe I should just have a little picture to give Teana before she wakes up. Let her decide what happened." She felt Subaru shiver under her touch as she pulled of the shirt and touched the girl's bra. Then she realized that Subaru was also shivering from the cold. Snow. . . the little nine year old brunette with the warm smile liked the white fluff. She watched a piece flutter down and land on her shoulder. She suddenly realized what she was doing. Fate was sinking down to their level. She was doing worse things then what they had done to Nanoha. The girl knew Nanoha would never approve of what had done.

Groaning she staggered away from Subaru. She shook her head rapidly and rubbed her face.

"What am I doing here?" She gazed at the scene before her. A bloodied and battered orange-haired girl was unconscious in a semi-naked blue-haired girl's arms. Fate had caused all of this. All of it.

"I've done enough damage here." Fate turned and began to walk away.

"Y-you're a monster," said a thick voice full of emotion. Subaru.

_"You monster!" Mother threw a vase at the cowering wolf._

_"You aren't my daughter! You aren't my daughter!"_

Fate nodded grimly and glanced behind her shoulder.

"You're right. I am. But give this lonely monster a favor. When Teana wakes up tell her that I'll be back in a few days."

"Don't ever hurt Tea! Never ever do this again!" screamed Subaru.

Fate chuckled and turned to face the passionate girl.

"You think you could protect her?" The blonde crossed her arms over her chest in amusement.

"I would die for her."

_Fate yawned tiredly as she scooted closer to Nanoha. The brunette winked mischieviously and burrowed her head into the naked blonde's chest._

_"I love you Fate-chan."_

_"Me too," was Fate's automatic reply. In a week's time it was a reflex._

_Amused slate blue eyes stared into calm burgundy._

_"Really?"_

_"Mm, of course."_

_"How much do you love me?" Nanoha propped her chin up by her elbows and put a thoughtful look on her face. Fate grinned and laced her fingers behind her head. Pensively she pressed her lips together._

_"I would die for you."_

_"Fate-chan!"_

_"I would Nanoha. It's almost happened a few times. But every time . . . I think to myself 'This is for Nanoha so it's worth it.'" The blonde blushed and gazed at the white ceiling. Suddenly a soft hand brushed her cheek._

_"Mou, Fate-chan you make me cry. You're so bad." Fate turned in concern and gaped at the tears that streaked the girl's cheeks._

_"Nanoha!" Gently she leaned forward and kissed the tears away. Her lips lingered a bit too long on a spot above Nanoha's lips._

_"Nyahaha. Fate-chan I have to punish you now. You were a bad girl." The table's turned and the brunette was on top. Lips pressed together and left trails of hot passion on each other's bodies. Thank god it was winter break._

Fate winced in pain.

"I see." She gazed at her bloody hand and squeezed her eyes shut. Monster.

"Do you love Teana, Subaru?" the blonde asked softly.

"W-we're just really good . . . yeah I love her. It hurts when I see her come to school and she's in pain. She says it's nothing but I know her dad is doing it to her. I love her so much." Fate smiled. The purity of first love.

"Well I hope I don't see you two again. For your sake more than hers." Quickly bowing her head she exited the narrow passageway.

Fate swooned as she felt a lightness in her head. Trying to ignore the pain she kept going.

_Fate-chan, you're stubborn._

"You think so Nanoha?" Fate grinned and glanced both ways as she crossed the street, nimbly dodging a couple who were holding hands.

_Mou!_

"Heh." The blonde stuffed her hands in her jean pockets and walked aimlessly. Her eyes focused on the dark pavement that was splattered with white patches. She glanced idly to her left and stopped. Her heart ached.

A flier was taped neatly on a pole. Most would expect a lost animal picture or an advertisement for a new restuarant but this was different. A slate-blue eyed brunette was smiling in the picture. Below in large black print were the words.

**Have you seen this girl? Takamachi Nanoha Last seen 12/10/10 Height: 5"4 Weight: 100 lbs. Last seen wearing jeans, a blue scarf, and a white sweater. Please contact the Uminari Police Force at this number if you have more infor-**

Fate looked away. Uminari . . . yes that was where she lived. Her head throbbed and she grit her teeth. Everything was getting worse again. Everything hurt and burned . . . memories faded and came back in full force days later.

"Damn . . ." The blonde brushed back a strand of her hair when she saw a familiar face. She was a brunette . . . but not like Nanoha. Her hair was darker and shorter. She also had blue eyes but they were different as well. The eyes were sapphire not slate blue.

The girl stopped walking and the two just stared at each other in shock.

"Fate . . . chan?" Suddenly the girl ran forward and slammed into the blonde. Fate coughed in surprise and stared down at the brunette in shock.

"Who are you?" She felt herself grasping at names and faces, desperately trying to connect the two. The warm face pulled away from her chest and gazed upward in surprise.

"What? Who am I?" The brunette frowned in confusion and gently touched Fate's cheek. Curiously she placed her hand over the girl's and leaned into the touch.

"Oh, Ha . . .ya . . . te? That's your name, right?" The girl nodded slowly, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Fate-chan, are you alright? I-I heard about Nanoha. Is it true? Did Teana- Oh I'm so sorry Fate-chan!" Fate felt warmth envelope her. Something soft brushed her cheek. A wetness trailed down her face.

"Hayate."

The kind face looked upward and nodded.

"Please . . . could you . . . help me find Nanoha?"

For a brief second a strange emotion flashed through her eyes. It was barely noticeable but Fate saw it. Strangely she felt uncomfortable.

"Mm . . ." The brunette bit her lip and stared at Fate's blouse. Alarm distorted her features.

"Why is there blood here?" She gestured in confusion at the stains.

"Oh I met with Tean-" The words were cut off by a cry of pain. The world spun and Fate just couldn't keep up with it. She staggered forward andblackness encircle the light. The last thing she saw before she slumped forward was Hayate screaming frantically. _Poor Hayate, feeling things she knows won't be reciprocated . . . will she ever be happy?_

. . .

Nanoha shivered as she leaned against the wall. Would they be moved again? Sadly she glanced down at the little blonde head that was in her lap. Vivio had been a comfort during her stay. Regardless of the numerous moves and the men with guns the little girl had complied to everything and clung onto Nanoha. The brunette sighed and stared numbly at the generic lamenated brown door. Even though it was a prison it was a nice room. Warm honey colored carpet, a large mirror, and a port hole where food and water was pushed through daily. Nanoha supposed it could have been worse. Just a day ago they had stayed in a musty basement. But still! Why were these people doing this to her and Vivio?

"What do you want from us?" she muttered in exasperation.

"That is a very good question Takamachi-san." Nanoha stiffened and glanced around in confusion. The voice was close. She realized it was coming from the mirror. She glared at her own reflection. How was this possible?

"Do you remember me Takamachi-san?" The voice was slightly muffled but she could still hear it. The girl narrowed her eyes. Remember?

_"It's not safe to walk home alone," Arisa told Nanoha all knowingly in a pouty seven year old voice. She linked arms with Suzuka as the brunette began to walk away._

_"I know Arisa-chan but it's no big deal. It's not that far!" Slate blue eyes gleamed playfully. In resignation Arisa sighed and she dragged Suzuka along with her. Grinning Nanoha hummed to herself as she sauntered the rest of the way home._

"No, you're not that . . . you couldn't be . . ."

"Takamachi-san I am not very good at guessing games," the sultry voice drawled.

_Nanoha hummed to herself as she swayed from side to side, tightening her grip on her backpack. It was night and she was frightened of the darkness. Why hadn't she lsitened to Arisa-chan? She wanted to be independent! But still . . . A fierce howl interrupted her train of thought. Shivering she increased her speed. Suddenly a dog stood in front of her. Its fangs were bared and it growled viciously._

_"Doggy?" But the creature snarled and leaped forward. And Nanoha screamed._

"I was seven. And . . . I was walking home at night . . . but there were dogs . . ."

_Savage faces stained with blood. Pointed ears and elongated muzzles. Bodies too big._

"No . . . they were wolves . . . and they attacked me . . . but . . . when they were done . . ."

_"Do you want to live little girl?" Warm hands touched her forehead, her cheek . . ._

_"How on earth did you survive?" Arms supported her, she wasn't laying down anymore._

"You, you're the man who saved me!" Nanoha gazed at the mirror, seeing confusion mar her own features.

A light chuckle filled the room.

"Yes. I saved you. I wish I hadn't though. I shouldn't have tried to be a hero. I shouldn't have fought the wolves off. Becuase they weren't wolves. They were-"

"Werewolves. They were werewolves," Nanoha choked out in an incredulous whisper.

"Yes they were werewolves Takamachi-san. I went through the change during the next full moon and lost everything. A few years later I remembered that little girl who I saved and I wondered . . . what happened to you? Were you a wolf too? But no it wasn't the case. Instead-"

"I was human."

"Mm-hm. Exactly. So I thought . . . what if she was possibly the cure? What if she could change everything? Suddenly my whole perspective changed. I had to find you. I needed you to fix me so I could go back to my wife and children you see. But . . ." Maniacal laughter echoed chillingly. It was the sound of a wounded animal, not laughter. Vivio whimpered softly in her sleep. Nanoha pat her absentmindedly her eyes still trained on the mirror. She watched her intent expression change to anxiety.

"But they died. So I didn't care anymore. I don't need to be human anymore. It didn't matter to me. So I became angry. I changed as many as I could in order to make others suffer like me. Again my perspective changed. I wanted an army. So I trained wolves. Assassins and fighters. But there was one who surpassed all of my expectations. A true killer. She killed and slaughtered like a monster. The funniest thing was she hated killing though. Hated it with a passion. Therefore I made sure she had to do the most of it. You know her name Takamachi-san."

Nanoha froze.

"Fate . . . chan?"

An amused rumble resounded in the prison.

"Yes. Your little guardian angel is a monster. A trained killing machine. But the little vixen escaped. Despite the children I used to keep her there. She abandoned them and left . . . the worthless little-"

"Stop it! Don't talk about Fate-chan like that!" screamed Nanoha. Vivio suddenly opened her eyes.

"Nanoha-mama."

"Sorry Vivio. Nanoha-mama will be quieter." Gently she wrapped ehr arms around the little girl and rocked her back in forth. She shut her eyes hoping that she would fall into the peaceful abyss of sleep and forget everything. Maybe this was a dream and she would wake up in Fate-chan's arms . . .

"After she left I followed her," the voice continued. Nanoha opened one eye tiredly.

"And it led me to you Takamachi-san. So I thought 'Ah, she must have connected with another werewolf. She has a friend.' But no you were human Takamachi-san. At least I thought you were." Nanoha's breath hitched. _Thought?_

"You're a werewolf Takamatchi-san. You just have your primal urges sealed. It's fascinating. And because it's all sealed you aren't necesarrily 'cured' but you could live the rest of your life sealed happily ever after. But I don't want it like that. I want to know why. I was a scientist you know? I like figuring out how and why things happen. Unfortunately we've constantly have had to move because I kidnapped you and that always entails police. However now we're finally in a quiet area. So . . . I want have some fun little experiments with you and Vivio-chan."

Nanoha swallowed adn tightened her girp protectively around the small girl in her arms.

"What does Vivio have to do with any of this?" Nanoha glared at the mirror. She was starting to loathe that her angry expressions were just reflected at her. Why was this man so evasive?

"She was my experiment. I personally infected her and killed her parents. She is sealed like you are. I was on the cusp of a break through when she escaped and was taken in by a pesky orhpanage. Luckily I got her back. And I got you back as well."

"Y-you bastard!"

"Haha, I've been called that many times by Fate-san. It was so much fun to watch her be in pain." Nanoha balled her hands into fists. She gently rested Vivio against the carpet and stood. Angrily she she strode forward and glared at the mirror. He was there. Sitting and watching her squirm. Well now the tables would turn! Angrily she slammed her fist against the mirror. She ignored the pain that seared her knuckles and continued, attempting to break the glass. A large shard fell downward and shattered into a million pieces. Panting for breath she stared into the yellow eyes of the real monster.

The man was tall even though he was sitting in a chair. He had legs crossed and casually sat in his seat as if her were totally calm. His hands formed a steeple as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"My, my Takamachi-san. You seem angry."

Nanoha felt herself trembling with sheer rage. Furious burgundy glared into cool topaz.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Jail Scaglietti. I am going to be having a lot of fun with you and Vivio from now on."

_A/N I hope that clarifies all those weird flashbacks earlier. It was all leading up to this. Don't worry there's even more back story on what's up with Nanoha and Fate. And the voice in Fate's head was a byproduct of her delicate "condition." I made this chapter extra-long so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! _


	12. Chapter 12

Restlessly Fate tossed and turned, fading in and out of consciousness. She felt like she was in an endless current, nothing affecting her except the tidbits of conversation she heard.

"Hayate . . .she may get you sick too . . . love her . . . still. Please leave!"

"Shamal! She . . . if I'm not . . . I won't forgive myself!"

"Hayate you idiot, I'm going to have to drag you out myself!"

"Vita-chan!"

The quiet continued, leaving Fate in peace. Drifting aimlessly back in forth, floating in the water . . . wait . . . why did the water feel soft? Why . . . Fate suddenly became aware that her back was against cotton. Fabric? The blonde jerked upward and opened her eyes. She was in a fair sized bedroom, generic white walls seemed to cage her in. A simple dresser was next to the door and a sliding closet was to her right. Tentatively her fingers stroked the soft cotton sheets. She was on a bed. Rubbing her eyes she groaned.

"Where am I?"

"In our house, Testarossa."

Fate stiffened and slowly gazed to her left. On a small chair sat a pink-haired woman, her teal eyes hard as they looked over the ruffled blonde girl. She crossed her arms and Fate swallowed as she saw a silver sword gleam in the light. The blade was balanced nonchalantly on her lap, like a harmless piece of equipment.

"Who are you?" Wary burgundy glared at cold teal.

"Who are you? I am the person who deserves revenge, Testarossa." Fate felt her stomach drop. The woman looked formidable even though she was sitting casually in a chair. Her eyes were very stern, causing fear to stir in Fate's heart. She chuckled and leaned back into her chair, chuckling softly.

"But, I won't do it. Attacking you in the condition you're in would be dishonorable."

The blonde blinked and cocked her head to the side. . . condition? Then her brain was flooded with memories, some causing her to smile with joy and others causing her to tear up. Gripping her head she moaned. After a short while the moment passed and she peeked through her fingers. Signum sat in the pale grey chair, Levaintein resting in her lap.

"Sorry Signum, I'm becoming forgetful. So, why exactly am I here?" Fate smiled kindly although she was secretly calculating the chances of her jumping through the window and escaping a sword through her abdomen.

The pink-haired woman scoffed and shook her head.

"Hayate. She brought you here. That silly girl, she could have gotten sick too . . ."

"Sick?" Fate's interest piqued. "What do you mean?"

A perfectly shaped eyebrow twitched in amusement.

"You don't even know? My my Testarossa, you've gotten soft. What happened to your keen senses and renowned ferocity? Oh well. That's in the past now." Pensively the woman leaned backward into the large chair and smiled.

Fate however frowned and gave the door a sidelong glance. If she could just . . .

"Testarossa . . . you truly did not know that you were sick?" Curiousity leaked through the stoic voice.

The blonde girl nodded, her wine colored eyes wary.

"I see . . A-ah, I suppose things happen. Like what you did to me in the alleyway."

Fate frowned and tightened her grip on the sheets she held as she concentrated. Remembering things was difficult now, memories were bits and pieces of sights, scents, or tastes. But she recalled something . . . leather in her fists, blood . . . steel blue eyes that gleamed with shock.

The blonde winced and clutched at her head. The room was spinning again.

"What's wrong Testarossa? Feeling weak?" Fate weakly peeked through her fingers. But her vision blurred and she shut her eyes.

"W-what's wrong with me Signum? Tell me please." The knight blanched and stared at Fate. Really looked her over. She was weak and powerless. The sight of her made Signum feel an emotion she loather: pity. She grit her teeth and stood, her fingers holding the sword tightly. The pink-haired woman left the room, a mask hiding the emotions that were threatening to spill over.

"Signum!"

Her response was a slammed door. The girl swallowed and sank into the soft pillows that supported her back. Absentmindedly her fingers played with the soft cotton and she focused on her breathing, ignoring the throbbing headache.

_"Ne, Fate-chan, why do you do that?"_

Slowly burgundy eyes opened.

_Soft fingers brushed the twitching hands._

_"Don't be nervous." Gently a kiss was planted on the blonde's forehead. Slate blue lovingly gazed into wine red._

The fabric was pulled off with a flick of her wrist. Her bare feet touched the carpeted floor. Then she realized. She was wearing different clothes then the ones she had worn before. Heat blanketed her cheeks as she slunk toward the door.

"Nanoha."

The blonde swallowed and slowly turned the door knob to the right. It clicked open. Unlocked. Warily she checked to her left and then right. Generic hallways of a normal family home. On the warm tan walls were pictures and an occasional painting. As Fate hurried down the hall toward the stairwell to her far right she saw something that made her stop. It was a picture of a small brunette with azure eyes with her parents. She was smiling, really smiling.

"Hayate," Fate whispered quietly. Tentatively her fingertips touched the picture frame. So that was what she looked like when she was a child. A small smile played with the blonde's lips.

_"Alicia-nee-san, we shouldn't!" The smaller blonde frowned and held tightly onto her sister's hand._

_"It's alright Fate-chan. Alicia-nee-san will always protect you." The older twin smiled and gently pat the younger girl's head. Always Nee-san? Why did you say such binding words? Be selfish! Stop Fate!_

Moaning Fate pressed her shoulder against the wall, focusing on the sensation of bone digging into the bumpy surface. Anything but reliving that agony. Carefully she supported herself by placing her hand on the wall, stumbling forward, suppressing the pain from the head ache.

"I'll save you Nanoha," she whispered through gritted teeth. Just as she placed one foot on a stair she-

_fell down._

_"M-mother . . ."_

_The child stared up in confusion as the dark-haired woman glared down at her. Her amethyst eyes were full of hatred, no longer love._

-fell down. Fate yelped as she lost her footing and tumbled down the sharp stairs. Finally her head made contact with flat tiled ground.

"Ugh . . ." Wincing she began to sit up, only to be greeted by a face that made her heart turn cold. On a couch flanked by Signum, Shamal, Vita, and Zafira was a sea foam green haired woman. Her arms were casually crossed over her chest, one leg lounging on the coffee table in front of her.

"L-lindy Harlaown," the girl choked out in horror.

The woman merely nodded, her eyes emotionless. Fate swallowed and began to inch toward the front door. If she could just get away . . .

"Fate Testarossa. Long time no see."

The blonde trembled. So she remembered . . .

"Head Commander Harlaown, I apologize for letting her escape from the room," murmured Signum.

"It's alright Signum, I wanted to talk to her anyway." Lindy's eyes never left the quivering girl in front of her.

Fate swallowed and stood. All of the eyes in front of her widened. She heard a few swords being drawn but she ignored them. She was only focused on the figure in front of her. Shakily the girl walked toward the woman until she was only a few feet from her. The blonde felt cold steel tease her arm with its touch. She glared at Signum who gave her an annoyed glance in return. Fate sighed and returned her gaze to Lindy Harlaown. Instantly she sunk to her knees.

"Forgive me . . . please," she begged hoarsely, her voice full of pain.

"I have sinned against you and your husband. I'm so sorry." Fate bowed forward until her face touched the ground. Gasps muffled her ears, distracting her from Lindy's reaction.

". . . forgiveness?" A strange apathetic tone entered the woman's voice. It was followed by a mirthful laugh.

"Lindy-san," mumbled Zafira, his eyes concerned.

"Ahahaha!" She clutched her stomach, her eyes squeazed shut in amusement. After a few minutes the laughter died away.

"Everyone, I want you to all leave this room."

"Lindy-san," protested Zafira. He began to touch her shoulder but was stopped by a strict look from Shamal. Sighing everyone filed out of the living room, resorting to going upstairs. Silence permeated the house for an instant. But it was then replaced by audible fury.

Suddenly Fate felt her collar being grasped. She stared into the angry green eyes.

"How could I even think of forgiving you?"

_Fate effortlessly flipped in the air, avoiding the array of silver bullets that grazed her fur. Baring her fangs she glared a her attackers, a handsome man and beautiful woman. Married by the rings on their fingers. So they were the right people then._

_The golden wolf lunged forward and ignored the burning in her stomach. Her target was the woman, but the man jumped in front of the target. Fate's teeth met soft flesh and she tore and ripped into the throat. In seconds the man was dead and Fate pulled away, suppressing the blood lust that threatened to overwhelm her. Burgundy stared into horrified green. The woman's face was pulled into a wordless scream. Quickly Fate hit the gun away from her hand and began to walk away._

_I'm sorry._

_The wolf glanced over her shoulder, genuine sympathy filling the words as she watched the woman sob onto the man's blood stained body._

_"I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!"_

_Those words were enough to haunt Fate so much that Jail decided not to punish her that night._

"You killed my husband. You robbed my son of his father. So . . . how could I even think of forgiving you?" In disgust she let go of the fabric and pulled her lips into a snarl.

"I'm sor-"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear any more words out of your mouth!" Lindy's fist shook from anger. Fate complied, pressing her lips together. Guilt sear her entire being. She was a monster. Nanoha should have known better.

"Well I do have one simple happiness." Fate glanced up uncertainly, her eyes meeting a triumphant gaze.

"You're dying. It's a fitting way for everything to come full circle I suppose." Casually the woman crossed her legs. The blonde stared, dumbfounded at the unexpected news.

"Excuse me?"

"You're dying, Fate. You have silver poisoning."

"Silver . . . poisoning?"

"Yes, apparently you somehow had a lethal overdose of silver. You have haedaches, mood swings, memory loss, correct?"

Fate numbly nodded, her eyes not quite focused on anything anymore. Dying? Fate Testarossa, the girl who had lived through five years of hell of one week of heaven was dying?

"Then you have a very severe case. And because it has been untreated for so long there is almost nothing that can be done." The triumphant feminine tone filled Fate's ears.

"Almost?"

Fate concentrated and the green haired woman came into focus.

Lindy sighed and leaned deeper into the cushion behind her. She studied her hand absentmindedly.

"What makes you think I will tell you?"

The blonde blanched. Why would she tell her anyway? She had killed her husband in cold blood. Wasn't it fitting and just to have Fate waste away until she died?

_Nanoha . . ._

Fate straightened from her former simpering position and stared calmly into Lindy Harlaown's eyes.

"I must live."

"Why?"

"Because I have to save a girl who was kidnapped by Jail Scaglietti."

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

Lindy's eyebrow twitched. A strange gleam filled her eyes.

"Love?"

"Yes, I love her and I need her. So please let me live! For her sake rather than mine."

Lindy frowned and avoided the imploring burgundy gaze.

"It is dangerous."

"I don't care."

"It is extremely painful."

"I don't care."

"It is-"

"Please, let me save Nanoha. I love her. I love her!" Fate clutched at her chest, her eyes brimming with tears.

"She completes me, she is apart of me. If she died . . . i-if she died I would never be able to forgive myself." Fate groveled clutching at the woman's ankles. Lindy cringed at the touch but she felt the earnest honesty in the motion. She loved that girl eh?

Around the corner stood Hayate, her back against the wall, her ears trained on the words that Fate spoke. Even though they broke her heart she knew that it was the only thing that might ease Head Commander Harlaown's opinion. It was the only way to save Nanoha and Fate. But why did it hurt so muchto have it said aloud?

Lindy's sighed and stared down at the golden hair. As much as she would have liked to see the girl who killed her husband suffer she couldn't shake off the honesty in her words.

"If I do tell you, what will you do? You can't fight Jail Scaglietti alone."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I'll give you the cure and supply you with the entire branch of werewolf hunters in Japan. That should be enough to defeat Scaglietti and save this girl. In exchange-" The woman leaned forward and whispered quietly into the girl's ear. The blonde's eyes widened and she stiffened in shock.

"If I agree to your terms?"

Lindy gave the girl a catlike smile.

"All will go as I have said."

Fate nodded. She would do anything for Nanoha. Even if it meant doing _that,_ as long as the girl she loved was safe she would go to the ends of the earth.

"I agree and promise to uphold all of your terms."

"Excellent. Then I suppose I will give you the cure." Lindy grinned and tilted her head toward the stair case.

"Shamal! Bring it here!"

"Yes Head Commander!" Fate heard the sound of metal on metal. The short-haired blonde rushed down the stairs, a covered platter in her hands. Lindy gestured for it to be set down on the coffee table.

"Has it been sterilized?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." With a flick of her wrist Lindy pulled the covering off the plate. Fate gasped. On the shiny surface was a silver knife.

"The last resort to silver poisoning, when all else fails, is to fight silver with silver." Lindy reached forward and held onto the hilt of the knife.

"Do you still consent to this?" Probing green stared into calm burgundy.

"I consent."

"Good." Without warning Lindy drove the knife into Fate's stomach.

"Ack!" Fate clutched at the blade, wincing as it burned into her body like fire. She felt sticky blood dribble down her shirt. Her hands shook and she collapsed to her side, soft carpet cushioning her cheek.

"There is a high percentage that you will not survive this, Fate. But if you do we will save your love. I wish you luck." Fate watched through blurry vision as the green haired woman disapeared from her line of sight. Everything was burning. Everything was . . . gone.

_A/n Sorry about such a late update. School can really get in the way of writing fanfiction. ;). But I hope you liked it. Another aspect of my story explained! Hooray for my loyal readers! I'm hoping to publish another chapter on Monday so stay tuned. Thanks for reading, please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Fate slowly opened her eyes. She winced at the brightness of the light above her. She shielded her face with her hand, squinting at her surroundings. A large grassy field with endless green rolling hills. She realized that she was stretched out under a tree, her head resting against the rough trunk. Instantly she stood up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Where am I?" she mused to herself. She glanced at her clothes, the same pair of jeans and plain blue shirt she had worn before . . . Before what exactly?

The blonde rubbed her head in confusion her eyes still wandering aimlessly, but something caught her eye. Something that made her mind reel. At first she didn't really believe it. It had to be fake, right? Without thinking she sank to her knees.

A small blonde girl, no older than nine was standing in front of her. Her ruby colored eyes sparkled with childish innocence and a small smile shone on her delicate features. She wore a simple white sun dress that stopped below her knees and a white sun hat that gleamed in the bright sunlight.

"Alicia-nee-san," Fate whispered in wonder.

Her answer was a wider smile.

The blonde bowed her head and shook, her hands trembling. She remembered everything now. Especially the event that had changed her life.

_The dimness of twilight splashed the pair of nine years olds as they walked home together. _

_"Ne, Fate-chan?" The older twin paused as they prepared to board the bus in front of them. _

_"What is it Alicia-nee-san?" Innocent wine colored eyes stared at the girl's face. _

_"Why don't we walk home today?" A mischievous smile played on the older girl's lips._

_"Alicia-nee-san, we shouldn't!" The smaller blonde frowned and held tightly onto her sister's hand._

_"It's alright Fate-chan. Alicia-nee-san will always protect you." The older twin smiled and gently pat the younger girl's head. Ruby stared into trouble wine red. A look of trust passed through their eyes. A bond that would soon be broken._

_Soft and warm hands, that was the last thing Fate wanted to remember about her older sister. Not the torn apart disembowled and mangled corpse that was found by the police officers. Or perhaps she wished to remember the last words she had heard from Alicia._

_"Run Fate, I'll protect you, just run!"_

Tears dribbled down the young woman's face and dripped onto her clenched fists. Something soft caressed her cheek.

"It's been a while . . . hasn't it Fate?" The girl shook at the familiar and loving voice.

"N-nee-san-"

The words that were about to be said were stopped by a gentle finger.

"Why are you crying Fate? Why are you sad?" With a quick flick of her thumb the tears were wiped away.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" sobbed Fate. She felt herself being pulled into a gentle hug by the younger girl.

"Why are you sorry?" she murmured gently.

"B-because, it's my fault you're dead! M-my fault!" The older blonde haired girl rested her head on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Sh, it's not your fault Fate. Don't ever think that." The child showed another lovely smile.

"N-nee-san, am I . . . am I dead?" Fate swallowed and nervously averted her gaze.

A soft chuckle came from the younger girl's throat.

"My, Fate you are still so straight forward." A large grin covered the girl's face.

"Nee-san!" Fate blushed.

Alicia covered her grin with her hand.

"My adorable little sister." A hand pat the long blonde tresses into place.

"I hope you're not dead. I don't think you're dead. It's really up to you Fate." Fate blinked in surprise as her sister dropped her embrace and turned away.

"N-nee-san?"

. . .

"Ne . . .an?"

Hayate opened a sleepy eye and glanced at the blonde girl in front of her. The short haired brunette yawned tiredly and rubbed her face. Everyday for the past four days she had sat there, washing Fate's face with cold towels when she was hot and washing her face with hot towels when she was cold. Hayate had worked without rest, determined that Fate would get better and wake up.

"Fate-chan?" Hayate knelt forward and looked eagerly at the gorgeous face. The girl however was still asleep. Sighing she leaned back against the wall, legs stretched out and arms crossed over her chest.

"Wake up Fate-chan. If you don't . . . well I can't take care of you forever." A wistful smile curled the brunette's lips. _Although I wish I could._

. . .

"Where are you going?" cried Fate. She rushed forward and touched her sister's shoulder.

"It's up to you," Alicia murmured quietly. "It's your choice whether you live or die. It's your choice whether you choose to save Nanoha or not. It's your choice whether you love Nanoha or not." The girl glanced over her shoulder and smiled again. Gently she leaned forward and kissed Fate on the cheek.

"Have a nice dream." Then Fate was just standing there hand touching nothing, eyes wide in confusion.

"Nee-san?" Desperately she looked around again. Nothing except for the rolling green hills filled her vision.

"Nee-san!"

. . .

Hayate wiped sweat from her forehead as she squeezed water from the damp wash cloth. Carefully she dabbed at Fate's forehead, each touch a soft caress. Just as she pulled away a white hand encircled her wrist.

"-n't . . . go . . ." The sleeping angel's face was pursed in concentration.

The brunette grinned.

"Mou, if you insist." She dropped the towel and scooted closer to the girl. Without thinking she brushed back a stray lock of golden hair, a smile pulling the corner of her mouth upward. To her surprise the blonde leaned into the touch a blissful grin on her face.

Hayate blushed and stroked her cheek. The girl emitted a child like sound of contentment.

"I shouldn't be doing this, she belongs to Nanoha." The brunette sighed and gently pried Fate's hand from her wrist.

"lo. . .e yo . . .u." Hayate stiffened and felt her eyes fill with tears. The words she had yearned for, hoped for, and wanted greeted her ears. But were they really hers to keep? Of course not. Most likely Fate was dreaming about Nanoha.

"Nanoha. . ." Hayate grit her teeth as she mumbled the word. Guilt made her heart ache. It had been so easy. Too easy in fact. Saying those words.

_"Oh, you're looking for Takamachi Nanoha?" Hayate blinked innocently, tightening her scarf around her neck._

_The pink-haired girl nodded nervously, a troubled look clouding her eyes._

_Hayate could tell easily that she was a werewolf but she decided not to awknowledge it._

_"Why?"_

_"Uh . . . um . . ." The child blushed and smiled. Perfect image of innocence. Also perfect image of suspicion. Hayate frowned._

_"We- I mean I heard that she was in the park today. M-my parents know that her parents own a cafe. I was hoping to get d-directions?"_

_The brunette could easily poke a thousand holes into those two sentences. She opened her mouth to decline an answer when she saw them. Fate had her arm wrapped around Nanoha's shoulder, a laugh visible on her face. The brunette was giggling and poked the blonde's cheek._

_"Mou Fate-chan, you don't have to help me deliver this. It's a pretty simple delivery."_

_"Wherever Nanoha goes I go."_

_Hayate instantly felt a bitter taste in her mouth. Unintentionally her eyes hungrily followed the happy couple. She licked her lips and smiled._

_"Do you see that girl over there? The brunette? Her name is Takamachi Nanoha. She is the girl you are looking for."_

_Three days later Nanoha went missing._

Calmly Hayate rose from her previous position and walked away from the bed. She reached for the golden knob in front of her when she heard a word. A word that confirmed that the owner of the voice was awake.

"Hayate?"

. . .

The brunette groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. At least she was on the metal table. That relieved the sudden flashes of hot and cold. Suddenly cold water splashed her face. Slate blue eyes opened blearily.

"Y-you bastard," Nanoha mumbled wearily.

Jail merely grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I asked you if you were willing to take the dosage for yourself and the child. You accepted. I don't understand why you have to be so rude Takamachi-san." The monster's eyes gleamed in the darkness.

Nanoha glared at the pale face, her normally kind features contorting in hatred. This man could be called nothing but a monster. All of those tests and injections. The brunette shuddered.

A hand trailed down her restrained arm, sending shivers down her spine. It touched the various scars caused by the numerous shots and cuts.

"Ne, Takamachi-san?"

Nanoha scowled and closed her eyes.

"You know Fate? The girl I mean."

The girl tried to suppress the growing nervousness.

"She had been acting strangely, right?"

Her stomach tightened.

"It's because of silver poisoning. She dying you know. And I caused it." A proud tone in the sadist's remark.

Nanoha felt her blood run cold. Dying? Fate-chan? The blonde girl with the gentle eyes and loving smile?

"Liar," she whispered in a strained voice. An eye opened and defiantly stared at the face in the dim light.

"Ha ha, if you insist on your foolish hopes Takamachi-san I cannot stop you. However, I must remind you that reality is cruel. So very cruel." The dark eyes gleamed pensively and a frown pulled the normally smiling lips downward.

"Just do it already. The injection has been in my system for a day. Isn't it time for a test?" Slate blue glared into amused ocher.

"Alright, alright. So eager for it, aren't you Takamachi-san?" In the gloom Nanoha caught sight of the gleam of a knife.

"Let's see if you're a werewolf yet. If the wound disapear then it's a sucess . . if not-"

"Get on with it!" shouted Nanoha.

The sharp blade sliced through soft flesh. A scream echoed in the empty warehouse.

_Fate-chan . . . if I survive this . . . would you still love me? Despite the scars?_

_. . ._

A pair of burgundy eyes stared into confused sapphire.

"Where is Nanoha?"

_A/N Yeah it's short and it has been awhile. School is really time consuming guys. I just felt the need to stress that. Well the plot is rolling again and I'm looking forward to the ending of this fanfic. Please review and thanks for reading!_


End file.
